Best Is Yet To Come
by apalusa-light
Summary: post The Party's Over... what happens when tragedy strikes and Rory finds herself hurt and alone? Who will help and what will come of it? What secrets has Lorelai been keeping? Extremely AU, somewhat dark, very OOC at times... be warned! CH23 UP NOW!
1. Things Couldn't Get Worse

----Takes place about two weeks after "The Party's Over." Everything up to that point occurred as in the show but nothing (or at least very little) will resemble the show after the start of the story.----- This story is entirely AU, somewhat dark (at times), and the characters, and I mean ALL the characters, are OOC - not all of the time but they are.

BE WARNED!

I wish I did, but alas, I do not own Gilmore Girls, the characters, original plot or storyline, nor anything else that was written, produced or directed by ASP or the WB. I do however own my own plot and storyline, characters and point of view!

**Chapter 1: THINGS COULDN'T GET WORSE**

It had been two weeks since the party at her grandparents and Rory was bored. She had spent the remainder of that weekend moping at her mothers in Stars Hollow and since then she had spent most of her free time thinking over the entire situation. She was still moping some, but had come to the decision that it really was best that she and Dean were truly over. She realized that she didn't love him anymore, if she really had the last time. They had both just wanted security and now, Rory knew that being safe and careful wasn't always all it was cracked up to be. Spending time with people like Logan, his friends and the LDB had taught her that. The more she thought about things with Dean and the way they ended, the more time she would end up thinking about Logan and the LDB.

It was after nine when she got back to campus from Friday night dinner. Her mother hadn't come again that night because she and Luke had decided to get away for the weekend and so Rory was alone for the duration. She walked into Branford and turned to her door, but stopped before going inside. She'd spent two weeks staring at the 4 walls of her room and she was tired of doing nothing. She turned around and headed out of the building and towards the pub.

She leaned against the bar and chatted with the bartender and a girl who was in her creative writing class. She had one coffee while talking with them and then order a second coffee to go because she wanted to get to the library before it closed at 11pm. As she turned to leave she bumped into someone. She looked up to apologize to the girl and smiled when she recognized who it was.

"Sorry about that, I get a little tipsy sometimes." The girl said giggling.

"So I've noticed." Rory answered jokingly.

The girl looked at Rory quizzically for a moment before she remembered how she knew her. "Rory, hi!"

"Hi." She said to the girl. "How've you been Gorilla girl?"

"I've been good, how about you?" Stephanie asked her.

"I've been better, but I'm okay." Rory answered her.

Realization crossed Stephanie's face as she remembered the events of the party that the boys had told her. "Oh god, Rory I forgot. The boys told me about what happened with that guy. If you ask me it was his loss."

"Thanks Steph. Anyways I was actually just leaving…" Rory started. She hadn't even considered that the boys would tell Steph but now that she thought about it, it wasn't that surprising.

"No—why don't you stay with us for awhile?" Steph asked as she pointed at a table in the corner where Rory could see Finn, Logan, Colin and a couple girls were sitting.

"Um, thanks but I'm just going to go. It's been a long day and I just had dinner with my grandparents and I just want to sit on the couch, watch a movie and vegg for the rest of the weekend." Rory wouldn't have minded spending some time with the Fab 4 but didn't want to be with them and their entourage.

"Oh, alright. I guess I'll see you around sometime." Stephanie told her.

"Thanks for the offer though. Bye." Rory said as she turned again and headed for the door.

Rory walked out of the pub and went in the direction of the library. She walked quickly because it was a bit chilly and she only had a light jacket on. She took a sip of her hot coffee and was happy to have the drink. Inwardly she was making a list of the books she needed to grab at the library and didn't notice when someone fell into step close behind her.

When she reached the center of a courtyard between two dorms, a set of arms wrapped around her. One hand clamped over her mouth to silence her and the other arm pulled her tightly against a warm body. The words she heard made her blood run cold.

"You are going to do exactly as I tell you and I won't hurt you. But I'm warning you, fight me and you'll regret it."

-------------------------------

Like? Hate? Curious?... Let me know...

_and yes... before anyone asks: I did at one time have this story posted on Illusive using a different penname... the story isn't there anymore (hasn't for been for a long time) and won't be back on that site. As a side note: there have been some changes to this story since it was on Illusive, slight but they're there and it continues far past where it got on Illusive. hugs :) apalusalight _


	2. Ace

To those who commented and liked it: Thanks for reading and hopefully the story will continue to please. I admit this is a story that many may not like, and many probably won't, but I enjoy writing and editing it because it's something different that hasn't been done (or at least not often).

I do not own Gilmore Girls, the characters, original plot or storyline, nor anything else that was written, produced or directed by ASP or the WB. I do however own my own plot and storyline, characters and point of view!

Chapter 2: ACE

Steph walked back over to the boys and shook her head. Now she saw why Rory didn't want to stay with them. Three girls, who could aptly be called bimbos, were chatting up Finn and Logan. As usual, the boys were entertaining the blatant flirting from the girls.

"Sorry girls," Steph said as she walked up and sat down between Finn and Colin. "These boys are all mine tonight. Try again next weekend I'm sure they'll be here." The girls tried argue with her but she stopped them. "Goodnight, now."

The girls grumbled a goodnight and reluctantly left. As soon as they were out of earshot Finn turned to Steph and asked accusingly. "Now what in the bloody hell did you do that for?" Colin laughed and shook his head.

"Because you guys PROMISED me one night without the harem and I'm going to hold you to it." Steph answered him. "Besides we have to leave early tomorrow if we are going to get to New York soon enough for me to get ready for the party, and if you find yourself entertainment tonight, there'll be no way I'll get you moving in the morning."

"We wouldn't have to leave so early if you'd let us take the jet!" Logan piped in.

"Yeah," Colin added. "Why is it we have to drive again?"

"Because this way we won't be drunk before we get there." Steph answered.

"Right…" Logan stated, "but we'll have to listen to Finn whine about how early it is and about how bright the sun is, all the way there."

"It's the price you pay for abandoning me two weekends in a row to go partying with…" Steph paused as she remembered her recent run in with Rory. "Although I guess it was a good thing you were at the Gilmore's the other weekend, Rory still seems pretty upset about the break-up. When I mentioned it she got sort of weird and rushed out."

"Yeah, I still can't believe that guy. To do it so publicly." Colin said. "She's nice she definitely deserves better than him."

"I could do my 'Passion of the Christ' for her again…" Finn started.

"NO!" the other three friends answered all together.

When the other three stopped laughing Finn asked, "When did you talk to her?"

"On my way back from the washroom," Steph told him. "When you were busy with your admirers."

"Ace is here?" Logan asked surprised. He'd been wondering for the past two weeks how she was doing but each time he saw her she was busy working on something or she was talking to someone.

"Ace?" Colin asked suspiciously.

"Rory." Logan explained. "Rory is the 'Ace' reporter."

"A pet name for a girl?" Finn too asked suspiciously.

Logan ignored them and looked to Steph. She looked at him for a minute before finally answering. "She was here. But like I said, she rushed out."

"Oh," Logan said as he dropped his eyes to his drink. Colin, Finn and Steph exchanged a questioning glance but none of them said anything.

The group continued to sit in silence until Finn made some joke about a monkey, an orange and a banana to change the subject. The four friends laughed and joked for another ½ hour or so before they paid their bill and headed back to the boys dorm.

-----------------------

These first couple chapters sort of set everything up, but from here on out, things are gonna get ugly and move fast!


	3. Pain and Tears

A warning to all readers: This chapter and the next couple following will contain idea's that may offend some readers. If it does, I apologize. I have tried to keep things as tame as I could without making light of a bad situation.

To my faithful (and hopeful) readers: thanks for your comments and your support... without which I couldn't survive :) Cheers!

I do not own Gilmore Girls, the characters, original plot or storyline, nor anything else that was written, produced or directed by ASP or the WB. I do however own my own plot and storyline, characters and point of view!

**Chapter 3: PAIN AND TEARS**

They rounded the corner and entered the courtyard outside the boys building. They were laughing with each other and didn't immediately notice a person over by a tree in the far corner of the yard. Colin was the first to see the person trying to get up from the ground.

"Wow, you know you're trashed when…" he said nodding in the direction of the tree. The four watched as the girl (they could see she was wearing a skirt) struggling to get to her feet.

The second time she fell Finn shouted to her, "Hey do you want some help?" When she didn't respond he shrugged and looked to his friends.

"We can take you to your dorm." Steph called to the girl. When they still received no answer she too shrugged but continued. "We can't just leave her there." She said as she turned to the boys.

"It doesn't seem like the right thing to do, does it?" Colin stated. He turned to Logan and saw that he was staring at the girl and that his face was pale. "Logan?" he questioned.

Logan hadn't heard his friends talking. There was something about the girl that seemed very familiar to him. As he watched her longer, he studied her features, well the features he could see with her back to him, and tried to place the girl. Slowly, a sickening thought crossed his mind…

"Ace." He whispered, barely loud enough for his friends to hear and they each turned their attention to him.

"What?" Steph asked. She wasn't sure what he'd said but she knew he said something. She, Colin and Finn watched as Logan said something about 'Ace' and started walking to the girl.

As he got closer to her a knot started to form in his stomach.

"Ace?" he asked again, a bit louder this time. Colin, Finn and Steph were still on the path behind him but they heard him clearly. Again they looked questioningly at each other.

Logan was close enough now that he could hear the girl crying and he knew instinctively that it was Rory.

"Rory?" he said and this time he noticed that her body stiffened at the sound of his voice and she tried to quit crying. "Ace what's wrong?" He asked softer.

She knew by the sound of his voice who was calling her; by his voice and by the name that he was saying. She also knew that he was the last person she wanted to see her like this.

"I'm fine," she finally answered. "Just leave me."

"No. Ace what's wrong?" he repeated as he watched her try to get up again.

"Logan just go!" She said more firmly once she succeeded getting to her feet.

"No!" he said shortly. As she pushed a hair behind her ear he noticed some blood on her hand and heard her stifle another sob. He stepped closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay Ace?" he asked again.

Rory couldn't speak. She started crying again and shook her head in response. Logan took this as an invitation and stepped around to face her. When he saw her, his heart sank and he felt like his head would explode; his jaw dropped and he paled even more. At his reaction she started crying even harder and he pulled her into a gentle hug. She tightly wrapped her arms around his waist and he tenderly rubbed his hand up and down her back. He rested his chin very lightly on the top of her head and closed his eyes. He listened to her sobbing for a couple of minutes while he attempted to calm his anger.

As calm as he could make himself sound, he quietly asked. "What happened Rory?"

"I was going to the library," she started between sobs. "I was walking…someone grabbed me… from behind… I tried to fight him… he hit me… then he threw me against the tree when I yelled… he pushed me on to the ground… then he… I couldn't stop him… and he, he…" she couldn't finish before being overcome by sobs.

"It's okay Ace. It'll be alright I promise." He said softly. "But did you see the guy? Did you know him?"

"No," she said when her crying softened a little. "He had dark hair and was a bit taller than you. His face was mostly covered. But his voice, God Logan, I'll never forget his voice." With that she burst into tears again.

"I'll take care of you," he whispered in promise and she squeezed him tighter.

----------------------------

Comment? Come on... you know that I want you too!


	4. Help Is On The Way

For absolutely everyone who has commented: You are the light in the darkness that shines on my soul! Thank you for your support and encouragement, it makes writing and releasing this type of story worth every bit of heartache.

_Curley-Q, cathyrock, iheartLoVe07, aunt-eggi, obsessornews56, coffee addict1515, bella28234, sophiefreak, kittycat06, Gilmoregirl1539, finnlover, AlwaysHoldingOn, Speed Girl87, gossip girl 77... absolutely everyone, thank you._

For the record: I do not own Gilmore Girls, the characters, original plot or storyline, nor anything else that was written, produced or directed by ASP or the WB. I do however own my own plot and storyline, characters and point of view! (_I wish I did, but alas, I'm just not that lucky!_)

**Chapter 4: HELP IS ON THE WAY**

Finn, Colin and Steph looked as Logan approached the girl but as he got closer to her he dropped his voice. They watched as he put his hand on her shoulder. They saw how his face changed when he looked at her and how they wrapped their arms around each other comfortably.

"Something's wrong." Steph stated while they watched Logan listen to what the girl was saying and she looked like she was crying. Steph hadn't seen that expression on Logan's face since the day the four of them had sunk his dad's yacht. "He's got the look."

The boys just nodded. "Is that Rory?" Colin asked Steph.

"Yeah, I think so." She answered. "Well it looks like what she was wearing when I saw her earlier, minus a jacket." The three watched for another minute or two before Steph started towards the couple. Glancing back at Colin and Finn she told them, "Stay here, I'll be right back."

As she got closer she noticed Rory's jacket lying on the ground and Rory's purse nearby with its contents partially spilled out on the ground; the strap was broken. She could hear Rory sobbing loudly and could now see that Logan was fighting to keep tears from falling as well. As the scene in front of her registered, she got a sinking feeling.

"Logan?" She said tentatively.

Logan looked up to acknowledge her and the look in his eyes startled her. He didn't say anything at first, just glared while he clenched his teeth. Finally he spoke, "Tell Finn to get the truck."

"Okay," she replied and turned to go but stopped when he spoke again.

"And Steph," he paused to look down at Rory. Shifting his eyes back to Steph he said, "Have Colin call security."

One word – security – and Steph's heart skipped a beat. She turned and waked quickly back to Colin and Finn. They saw the look of fear in her eyes as she approached and heard, when she spoke, that she was nervous.

"Finn go get the truck," she paused to take a quick breath. "Colin you need to call security."

Both boys looked alarmed but Finn spoke as both he and Colin turned back to Logan and Rory. "What's going on Steph?"

Steph too looked back to the pair and answered quietly, "I'm not sure, but I think Rory was mugged."

"What!?!" both boys said.

"Did he actually say that?" Colin asked.

"Well, no." Steph started, but was quick to explain. "But her jacket and purse are ripped, I presume right from her body, her clothes are twisted, she's crying, there's blood on Logan's shirt and he looks ready to kill."

As she finished her explanation, Finn took off back towards the pub and Colin pulled out his cell phone. He and Steph stood watching Rory and Logan while he made the call and then they waited. Within five minutes, Finn was back and a pair of security guards were close behind him.

"So what seems to be the problem here?" The guard asked as he walked up.

Colin answered, "That girl was attacked." He pointed to Rory and Logan still by the tree.

"Do you know what happened?" the second guard asked.

"Not really," Steph explained. "I saw her leave the pub alone a bit more than ½ an hour ago and we just happened to notice her over by that tree trying to get up when we were walking back to the dorms."

"We know her," Colin continued. "So Logan went over to see if she was okay."

"Yeah, he's the one who told us to call security," Finn finished.

"Well it was good of you kids to help her," the second guard spoke again. "What's her name?" he asked as he and his partner started towards Logan and Rory.

"Rory." All three friends answered at once.

"Thanks for your help," the first guard replied. The two guards headed to the tree.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So this chapter was mostly filler, sorry, but it's still interesting, to me anyways, to see how Steph and the Muskateers relate to eachother and how well they can read one another.

Again, remember that nothing I write in this story is meant to offend anyone, nor is it meant to show how the legal system works in such circumstances. It is just a dark story about how Rory and Logan could, in one very messed up situation, get together and help eachother.

Thanks for everything! Please let me know how you like it...


	5. Taking Care of the Scary Stuff

For the lovers and the haters: this one's for you! Thanks for your support...

I do not own Gilmore Girls, the characters, original plot or storyline, nor anything else that was written, produced or directed by ASP or the WB. I do however own my own plot and storyline, characters and point of view!

**Chapter 5: TAKING CARE OF THE SCARY STUFF**

Logan saw Finn return and the security guards arrive. Rory had finally stopped crying but she hadn't loosened her hold on him and he hadn't let go of her either.

"Ace," he whispered in her ear. "Security is here and I'm sorry but you're going to have to tell them what happened. When you're done I'll take you to the hospital." Rory nodded and looked up at him. They stared into each others eyes for a couple of minutes and then Rory put her head back down on his chest.

Just before the security guards reached them Rory whispered, "Don't leave me Logan."

"I won't leave you Ace." He promised, a piece of him knowing that he meant for more than just the night.

As the guards approached one of them cleared his throat. This caught Logan's attention and he looked up at them. Loosening his hold on Rory a bit he said softly, "Ace they're here." Rory took a deep breath and turned around slowly. She no longer stood in Logan's arms but his hand rested gently on the small of her back. The security guards had brought flashlights and were scanning the scene.

One of the guards came up to her and told her that his name was Tom and that his partner was George.

"Miss," George started as he brought the glow of the flashlight and ran it up her body. As the light reached her face, both guards gasped softly and George quickly moved the light away. Rory heard Steph start to cry and Finn mutter something. In shame she started to turn back towards Logan.

"Sorry Miss," Tom apologized. "We just needed to see what the situation was. Your friends didn't have many details."

"Can you tell us what happened?" George asked.

Rory managed to get through the story before she started crying. When she did, Logan stood beside her and wrapped his arm protectively around her. They asked a few questions and Rory answered them.

"Thank you miss, we know that was hard for you. We will contact the police and they will probably meet you at the hospital." George told her. "Will you be needing a ride?"

"No, that's alright." Logan answered. "I'll take her."

"Okay," Tom said. "There is just one more thing that we need to know." He paused and Rory and Logan nodded, waiting. "Your full names..." He told them.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore," Rory answered. "But I go by Rory."

"My name is Logan Lawrence Huntzberger." Logan said when the guard looked at him. "Is that everything?" he asked.

"Yes that everything that we need." George said handing Rory her purse and jacket after taking a few pictures of the area. "Drive carefully."

"Get well Miss Gilmore," Tom said to her and then he turned to Logan and told him, "Take care of her." He shook Logan's hand and then the guards left. As they reached Finn, Colin and Steph they said goodnight and then hurried off.

Logan helped Rory slip into her jacket and took her hand. She turned and looked at him.

"Do I look really bad?" she asked him tentatively.

Logan frowned. "You definitely look like you took a couple blows to your face, but you're still very pretty."

"You think I'm pretty?" She asked as she smiled and then winced at the pain in her fat lip. She raised one hand to her mouth to feel the wound.

"We all do." Logan answered honestly. They looked at each other a moment and then he asked, "Are you ready?"

"To go to the hospital?" she asked him.

"Well that too," he told her. "But I meant to face the others."

"I guess so," she replied. "I don't want to answer any of their questions though. Not tonight, please."

Logan nodded. "No problem," but seeing the doubt sweep across her face as she looked towards his friends he added. "I can tell them to get lost if you want."

Rory looked back at Logan and smiled slightly. "That's not necessary Logan, I just don't want to talk about it with them tonight."

"Okay," he answered as they started walking to the pathway.

It was then that Rory noticed how much her ankle hurt and she started limping. Logan noticed right away and held her tighter to support more of her weight. When they reached the others, he was grateful when they silently turned and headed towards the closest parking lot. When they got to the black SUV, which Finn had parked on the sidewalk, Finn and Colin climbed into the front seats. Steph climbed into the very back seat and left the middle bench for Rory and Logan.

Once they were all in, Logan said, "To the hospital please, Finn."

Without a word Finn drove to the hospital. They went in silence and when he pulled up to the emergency doors he turned and said, "You all may as well go in. I'll park and be in shortly."

They quietly climbed out of the truck and entered the ER. Steph and Colin went to the waiting area and Rory and Logan went to the desk.

The nurse at the desk looked up and grimly smiled. "Miss Gilmore, I presume." Rory nodded in response and the nurse continued. "The police told us to expect you. They asked us to take pictures of all of your wounds, to collect what physical evidence we could and to perform a rape kit." Rory nodded again. "We'll take you right now but your friend will have to stay out here."

Rory looked at Logan and he knew what she was thinking. "I'll be right out here waiting Ace. It'll be okay. Hey, do you want me to call anyone?"

Rory shook her head. "My mom is out of town and Luke wouldn't let her take her cell. And Paris is at her Dads."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, just don't go anywhere please?" she begged.

"I won't even leave for coffee." He told her smiling.

"Thank-you." She said giving him a hug. Then she turned and followed the nurse away. She looked back once and saw him standing there watching her go.

Logan watched her limp away until she followed the nurse into a door on the right. After she was gone he turned and went to the waiting area and sat down across from Colin and Steph. A few moments later Finn appeared and sat a couple of seats down from Logan.

Logan stared at his shoes trying to decide what he should tell his friends. He couldn't believe everything that had happened in the last hour and a half. Thinking about what Rory had gone through made his eyes burn and the image of her bruised and bloody face never left his thoughts.

Finally Colin broke the silence. "Should we be calling someone?" he asked uncertain.

Shaking his head Logan replied. "I asked her and she said that her mom was out of town and unreachable. She also said that Paris, who I'm assuming is her roommate, is at her dads."

"So what now?" Stephanie asked.

"I told her that I'd wait." Logan answered. "If you guys want to go, you can. I don't know how long we'll be. The cops are supposed to be coming, I think, and…" Logan stopped. He didn't know what else to say. He felt like screaming, or crying, or hitting something really hard. Frustrated he got up and paced. When that didn't help he sat back down.

After a minute Colin said, "Man, I know you're upset but you've got to tell us something. At least the basics."

Logan sighed. "When she left the pub she headed for the library, when she got to the courtyard some guy jumped her from behind. She tried to yell and fight him off but he hit her a couple of times and tossed her against that tree, before he…" he chocked when he thought about what happened next. Hesitantly he finished, "before he raped her."

They all sat quietly. Steph cried and Colin had his arm around her. They saw a couple of policemen come in and go back towards where the nurse took Rory. Several long minutes later the same policemen left and a nurse came and told Logan that Rory would be ready to go shortly. Within 10 minutes Rory was pushed out in a wheelchair. She was cleaned up and was wearing a pair of hospital scrubs. Logan, Steph, Finn and Colin got up to greet her.

"Thanks for staying." She said to them as Logan helped her out of the chair.

"Hey no problem love, we were worried about you." Finn said sweetly. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes," she answered quickly. "I'm ready to fall into my bed and sleep until Monday."

"Well then let's get going," Colin suggested.

"Oh crap," Finn announced as they reached the door. "I had to park pretty far away; I'll just run and get it."

"No that's okay Finn," Rory said. "The doctor says I need to 'walk out' the sprain in my ankle."

"Alright than, love. Let's go." Finn replied leading the way. They walked slowly and by the time they reached the car Rory's ankle was throbbing. They drove back to school in silence.

As they pulled into the lot closest to Branford, Rory spoke. "I just want to thank you guys so much for everything. I, uh," she paused as she forced back some tears. "I really don't know what I would have done if you all hadn't found me. You don't even really know me, and you helped me, and well, thanks."

"You're right we don't know you very well, but we want to Rory." Steph said sincerely.

Rory sniffled and she said quietly, "Thanks, I think I'd like that."

When the truck came to a stop Logan got out and helped Rory out. Finn rolled down his window and Logan told him. "I'm going to make sure Ace gets back to her room. You guys go and I'll see you later."

"Okay, we'll see you then." Finn said to Logan and then turned to Rory. "Get lots of rest. It helps, trust me." The others called good night and Finn pulled away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

See now, I don't know the real procedure on how the campus security and/or police department and hospital would take in this situation so please remember that this is a fictional story and as such I make things up so that they please me... and hopefully you!

I can't wait to hear how you like things so far!!!!


	6. I Don't Have to Let You Go

Readers near and far: thank you for your comments and your love of this story. It warms my creative spirit to know that you appreciate it!

For now and (probably) always: I do not own Gilmore Girls, the characters, original plot or storyline, nor anything else that was written, produced or directed by ASP or the WB. I do however own my own plot and storyline, characters and point of view!

**Chapter 6: I DON'T HAVE TO LET YOU GO**

Logan and Rory walked slowly towards her dorm. When they reached her door she unlocked it and they went in. They fell onto the couch together and sat holding hands for a long time.

"So how are you really?" Logan asked turning to her. She closed her eyes and laid her head on the back of the couch.

Finally she turned her head and opened her eyes. "I feel weak, used and dirty. And alone." She admitted.

"I can understand the first three, considering the events of this evening. Not that I agree with them. You are anything but dirty, weak or used. But you are definitely not alone! I'm here Ace." He told her honestly.

"You're here right now," Rory explained. "Eventually you'll have to go home."

"Nope!" Logan said teasingly. "If you want me to stay, I will. I'd even move some of my things to right there," he pointed to a spot in the corner. "So that I'd never have to leave."

"Somehow I don't think Paris would like that too much." Rory teased.

Logan laughed. "But I'll charm her into it, you'll see."

Rory looked at him shocked. "Do you even know who Paris Gellar is?" When Logan shook his head she continued. "The loud blond at the newspaper, she is always fighting with Doyle. She knocks your feet off your desk almost every time you fall asleep."

"Her?" Logan asked amazed. "How do YOU live with her?"

"I've got really good at ignoring her most of the time. Plus," she added. "I'm used to loud and crazy—I grew up with loud and crazy."

Logan shook his head and laughed. "From what I've heard about the reigning Lorelai, I have to say that I would agree with that."

"Oh, I'll have you know that everything I am, I learned from my mom!" Rory said.

"Good to know." Logan said nodding. They laughed quietly for several long minutes before falling back into silence.

Long seconds passed before either spoke. After the eventful evening both Logan and Rory had plenty to think about and became lost in their thoughts. Rory thought about all of her encounters with Logan—debating outside her dorm, the LDB, her grandparents party and the way he was there for her when Dean broke up with her that night. Lastly, she thought about the events of the evening. The attack in the courtyard, the voices she heard just as the man was running away, the initial shame she felt when she realized who the voices belonged to, but mostly what she thought about was how safe she felt with Logan. As long as he was with her, she could deal with the pain and humiliation of the attack. To be all alone was going to crush her, not just because of the attack but because she wouldn't be with Logan.

_'Be with Logan?'_ She thought to herself, '_No one is ever really with Logan. They accompany him.'_ She frowned as she realized that she was falling for someone that was unattainable, unavailable, unreachable… someone that would never be hers.

Meanwhile, Logan analyzed the situation too. Every time he thought about Rory his chest would tighten and his heart would beat fast. It had been happening for weeks, ever since they had jumped off that scaffolding together. The night at her grandparents when he had first seen her, she had taken his breath away. Of course he had always thought of her as beautiful because she had a simple beauty that didn't require make-up or jewels to make her stand out, she just did. But when he saw her walk down the stairs and into his world, he knew that he was in trouble. That was why he had watched her all night and why he saved her from her conversation with the Chase boy. It was why he and the guys decided to form the sub-party as opposed to leaving the way they usually did. It was why they had to make sure the boyfriend was 'good enough' for her. It was why he let her cry on his shoulder that night and more than anything else it was why he was with her right now. He was falling for her…

_'Falling for her?'_ He thought to himself. _'How can I be falling for her? Normally the girls fall for me, not the other way around. But what if she doesn't feel the same?..'_ He frowned as he realized that he wanted to be with her, just her, and that chances were that she would never believe him.

"Logan?" Rory finally willed her self to say.

Shaking away his thoughts, he turned to her. He didn't answer, just looked into her eyes. She was scared. He let go of her hand and draped his arm over her shoulders and gently pulled her body to his. She sighed as her head landed on his chest and they both took a deep breath. Neither knew what would happen, but for now they had what they needed. Logan had his arms around her, shielding her from the world and Rory felt safe and she knew that Logan wouldn't leave her for the night.

Suddenly a thought crossed Rory's mind and she sat up quickly. "Dean Rollins is going to find out about tonight." She exclaimed as if that explained the horrified look on her face.

"You're going to have to give me a little bit more than that." Logan told her.

"My grandfather is good friends with Dean Rollins." She said pointedly. "When Dean Rollins finds out, he'll call my grandfather and…"

"And you don't want to tell your grandparents." Logan stated.

"Would you?" She asked him honestly. Then shaking her head because of the situation she continued without waiting for a response. "I'm going to have to go and tell them tomorrow, and then they are going to get that look that they have every time my mom tells them something they don't like, and then they are going to yell." She always rambled when she was nervous and when she finished she looked at Logan with wide eyes and took a deep breath.

Logan smiled at her and cupped her face gently in his hands. "Relax Ace." He told her. "We can go to your grandparent's house first thing in the morning and tell them." Seeing the look on her face he continued, "They may not like what they hear, but they aren't going to yell."

"You want to come with me?" She asked him, the sound of her voice insinuating that she thought he was crazy.

"They won't yell if I'm there." He answered jokingly.

She laughed at him. "Maybe not, but they'll get the wrong idea Logan."

He knew what she meant but he made the best innocent looking face he could muster and asked, "Wrong idea about what?"

"About us," she told him, shaking her head. "They're going to think we are dating or something. Grandpa already asked me about you at dinner last week. He told my mom that we made a 'handsome couple.' My mom just about had a heart attack when she realized who he was talking about."

Ignoring most of what she had said he replied simply. "Would it be such a bad thing for them to think that we were dating?" He looked her in the eyes to show that he was serious.

Rory's heart skipped a beat when she considered what he meant. There was something in his look that she couldn't place. To play it safe she decided to continue with her rant and see how he reacted. "And when they think that we are dating Logan, my grandmother will start planning the wedding. She's relentless, next thing we'll know she'll have me trying on dresses and picking out china."

Logan brought his hands back up to her face and placed a finger on her lips to silence her. "Rory," he started. "Would it REALLY be such a bad thing for them to think that we were dating?"

Rory didn't know what to say. She didn't know what to think, she didn't know what Logan really meant. She looked at him silently before she closed her eyes and sighed. "Logan," she said, reopening her eyes. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying Ace" he paused briefly, "that I don't think it would be a bad thing if your grandparents thought that we were dating." An other look of confusion crossed her face and he knew that he had her attention. "Especially if we were. Dating, that is."

Rory looked at him wide eyed. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. _'Did he just imply that he wants to date?'_ she asked her self.

Logan's expression remained calm and serious, but under the surface he was anxiously awaiting her response. He couldn't believe that he had just said it like that. It definitely wasn't the way he had hoped he'd tell her that he wanted to be with her. _'But technically she brought it up,'_ he thought.

Finally Rory spoke. Her voice was soft and concerned, "I don't, uh, I don't know what to say…" she started.

"You don't have to say anything. This wasn't exactly how I wanted to tell you, so just think about it please." Logan told her.

"No, Logan." Rory said still looking into his eyes. "Are you serious? Because if you're not serious, this really isn't funny. And so not the time to joke."

Smiling slightly Logan relaxed. "I'm serious Ace, really. But," he said still smiling. "I don't want to just jump into something with you, if you would even want something with me. We would need to take things slow, at least to start." He finished by giving her a little wink.

"Take things slow?" Rory asked, finally believing that Logan really did want to date her.

"Yes." Logan answered.

Teasingly Rory said, "I wasn't aware you knew how to take things slow." Logan only laughed in response so Rory asked, "Are you sure you can do that?"

"No," He told her honestly. "But I want to try. I really like you and I want to do things, uh, right."

Rory smiled at him and said nothing for several minutes. Finally she laid her head back on his chest and said, "Okay then, tomorrow morning we'll go to my grandparents house."

Logan sighed in relief. "Okay then." He repeated her words.

"But," she continued as she lifted her head to look at him once again. "We're just friends. Otherwise they'll just push, and end up ruining everything."

"Okay then." Logan repeated again. "So…" he trailed off as Rory rested her head on his chest again. "Are you tired?"

"Hhmm, yeah." She whispered. "But I can't sleep yet, I'm not ready to let you, let me go."

Logan nodded and moved them so that they were sort of lying down on the couch. "Now I don't have to let you go."

"Thank you," Rory told him sleepily a few minutes later.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, this is the first of many instances where the characters are at least somewhat out of character... But it's my story and I'll write them as I like, and hopefully you'll like them too.


	7. Comfortable

Another day, another chapter... Hope you enjoy...

Thanks everyone for all of your comments, I really enjoy receiving and reading them!

I do not own Gilmore Girls, the characters, original plot or storyline, nor anything else that was written, produced or directed by ASP or the WB. I do however own my own plot and storyline, characters and point of view!

**Chapter 7: COMFORTABLE?**

_Last Time---_

_"So…" he trailed off as Rory rested her head on his chest again. "Are you tired?"_

_"Hhmm, yeah." She whispered. "But I can't sleep yet, I'm not ready to let you, let me go."_

_Logan nodded and moved them so that they were sort of lying down on the couch. "Now I don't have to let you go."_

_"Thank you," Rory told him sleepily a few minutes later._

----------------------------

They had laid there for nearly 10 minutes before Logan could tell that Rory was asleep. He watched her for a long time and gently played with her hair while she slept. Just as he started to nod off, his phone started to ring. Glancing to his coat he considered getting up to answer it, but after looking at how peacefully Rory was still sleeping, he decided to leave it. It finally stopped ringing and Logan began to relax again. Suddenly the phone started ringing again; he cursed slightly and shifted their weight so that he could reach the phone. The movement woke Rory slightly and she grumbled at the ringing.

"What Finn," Logan said into the phone after looking at the ID. "It's 3:30 in the morning you know…"

"Yes mate, we are aware of the time." Finn laughed.

"What do you want?" Logan asked after he and Rory sat up. Rory whispered that she was going to go have a shower and Logan nodded.

"Well," Finn said, "we've been waiting for you to get back. Colin finally got sick of waiting and told me to call." In the background Logan heard Steph and Colin yell at Finn that they had said not to call.

"Right Finn, I'm sure that Colin got impatient." Logan muttered.

"So are you coming back soon?" Finn asked.

Logan sat silent for a minute before answering. "Let me talk to Steph."

"Why?" Finn questioned.

"Just give the phone to Steph, Finn." Logan demanded. Logan heard in the background as Finn told Steph that Logan wanted to talk to her and then some stumbling and they exchanged the phone.

"Hey," Steph said once she had the phone. "What's up?"

Logan grimaced as he spoke. "How mad are you going to be if I bail on you again this weekend?"

"Logan!" Steph whined. "It's your parent's party we're going to remember."

"Yes, I remember." Logan told her. Hesitantly he continued, "I can't leave her Steph."

"Hold on," Steph muttered. The background became quiet and he heard a door shut before she spoke again. "Logan what's the deal with you two? You perk up when she's around, or mentioned. And I haven't seen you this upset about something since we sank your dad's yacht."

"I know." Logan said.

"That's all you've got to say?" Steph teased.

"What do you want me to say, that I like her?" Logan fumed. "Well I do, Steph. I like her and it is killing me to see her like this. Are you happy?"

Steph was quiet for a moment before she said, "No it doesn't make me happy that you're so upset or that she is hurt, but I am happy that you told me that you like her. And I'm happy that you're there for her."

Logan sighed. "I'm sorry Steph."

"Don't be. I know this has got to be hard for both of you." Steph replied understandingly. "So what are you going to do?"

"About what?" Logan asked confused.

"This weekend silly," Steph said teasingly again.

"Oh," Logan sighed. "We're going to the Gilmore's tomorrow, to tell them before word gets to them from the Dean. After that I don't know. Probably just lounge around and watch some movies. Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Yes Logan," Stephanie explained. "She needs you more than we do right now. But you'll owe me. And you'll probably owe Finn and Colin too, since I'm still dragging them to your parent's party." Steph giggled.

"Mean," Logan hissed laughing. "Thanks, Steph."

"Take care of her Logan," Steph told him. "And don't hurt her." With that Stephanie hung up the phone.

Logan smiled as he turned off his phone and said to himself (out loud) "I won't."

"Won't what?" Rory asked from the doorway.

Logan turned, still smiling he answered. "Hurt you."

Rory nodded and repeated his words from earlier in the evening. "Good to know." She headed across the common area to her bedroom saying, "I'm just going to put on some pajamas. I'll be right back."

When she came back out she was wearing a pair of stretch pants and a tank top. For the first time Logan could see a majority of the bruises and cuts that she had received from the attack and he shook his head as he looked at all of them. Under his scrutinizing look, Rory stopped short of the couch and stared at the floor. To her surprise, Logan jumped up and came to her.

"Hey," he said. He lifted her chin with his hand, so that she looked at him. "You have nothing to be ashamed of, Ace. And you don't have to hide anything from me. Okay?"

Rory nodded hesitantly and bit her bottom lip. "Are you going to stay?" she finally asked.

"I'm yours," he told her. "For as long as you want me. And yes, I mean that in more than one way." Logan pulled her into a loose hug. "Now, let's get back to sleep." He said turning back towards the couch.

Rory stayed put and shook her head, smiling at him. She pointed towards her bedroom door. "How about we use the bed? It's a bit more comfy for two." Seeing Logan's questioning glance she laughed, grabbed his hand to pull him behind her and flipped the light off as they left the room. Once in the bedroom she dropped his hand and climbed into her bed.

"Ace?" Logan said looking at her concerned.

"Get in the bed, Huntzberger. I promise I won't bite." She teased. Seeing that Logan still didn't move she continued softly. "I just want you to hold me Logan, nothing more… We're going slow remember."

Logan sighed. Before climbing in he pulled off his sweater and slipped off his socks and pants, leaving him in only his boxers. He laid down facing Rory and she smirked at him.

"Comfortable?" she asked.

"I thought that was the point of moving to the bed Ace." Logan shrugged.

"It was." She replied cheekly.

"Good then," he said. With that he moved closer to Rory and she cuddled into his chest. Once settled she sighed deeply and Logan smirked. "Like what you saw?" he teased now.

"Yep." She answered him, almost robotically. "Sleep. Wake up early, must."

"Goodnight, Ace." Logan laughed.

"Night, Logan." Rory replied. It was after four in the morning before Rory and Logan had fallen asleep.

-----------------------

Thanks for reading my emotional brain child... I hope you like it, even if it is OOC...

Before anyone says it: I know that someone who was raped just hours before should feel some, let's say, hesitancy at climbing into bed with someone but PLEASE remember that at this point in their relationship Logan is a big comfort to Rory and that physically their relationship isn't more than platonic. Right now, Logan is also the only emotional leg she has to stand on, until she tells her family he's the only one that she feels comfortable relaxing with.

Till next time: Cheers!

apalusa:)


	8. Not a Morning Person

I may have added a bit of me into Rory's character in this chapter. Without at least one cup of coffee in the morning I barely function and most all my family knows not to talk to me!

Thanks for everything readers and fans of this story... I like to think that you can't bear to face the day without a BEST update, of course that's just my ego talking! ;)

_I wish, I wish, I wish... but nope:_ I do not own Gilmore Girls, the characters, original plot or storyline, nor anything else that was written, produced or directed by ASP or the WB. I do however own my own plot and storyline, characters and point of view!

**Chapter 8: NOT A MORNING PERSON**

The couple slept peacefully for several hours before they were awaken by the sound of knocking. Both slowly opened their eyes in hopes that the knocking at the door would disappear; it didn't.

"You gonna get that?" Logan mumbled still half asleep.

Rory laughed. "Not with out some coffee first I'm not." As she said this Logan pulled her tighter against him and sighed.

The knocking continued.

Logan and Rory grumbled. Logan loosened his grip on Rory's waist and she turned around to face him. With their faces only inches apart they looked at each other for the first time that morning.

"Think they'll go away?" she asked him.

Logan shrugged. "I don't know Ace. Who would be knocking on your door at 7:15?"

"I have no idea?" Rory answered him. "And that's why I am not going to answer it." Seeing the amused expression on Logan's face, Rory continued. "You're going to."

"Ace…" Logan whined. "I don't wanna get the door."

"Please Logan," Rory pouted back to him. "I don't want anyone to see me like this, but it might be important."

"So I should answer it?" Logan said. "What if it's the bartender or one of your other friends?"

Rory shook her head. "None of my friends would knock on my door this early in the morning on a Saturday. They'd know better by now."

"Are you implying something Ace?" Logan suggested.

"I'm just saying that I'm not always the most pleasant person first thing in the morning, until I've had some coffee." Rory explained. The knocking continued and became louder and more aggressive. Rory groaned and said, "Please Logan, go stop the madness!!!"

Laughing Logan rolled out of the bed and made his way to Rory's door. On the way he scooped up his pants and stepped into them. As he reached the door, the knocking stopped. "If I got out of bed for nothing, someone is going to pay." He said as he pulled the door open.

Steph, Finn and Colin stood out side the door smiling. When Logan opened the door Colin tossed a bag at him.

"Thought you might need some clothes," he told Logan.

Logan shook his head at his friends but motioned for them to come in. Finn started exploring the common area and Colin and Steph went straight to the couch and sat down.

"Thanks," he said to his friends. He sat his bag down outside Rory's door and yelled into her, "You were right."

"About what?" she groaned back.

"Your friends wouldn't knock on your door this early in the morning." Logan said jokingly and smiled at his friends. "But apparently mine haven't received that memo!"

The four friends in the common area heard Rory laugh from her room and her say something about needing coffee. In the common room, Logan spotted a small coffee pot in the corner and filled it and turned it on. While he waited for the drink to brew, he sat down in one of the chairs.

"What memo?" Finn asked, just as the phone began ringing. In her room Rory groaned loudly and cursed the phone for ringing before 8am.

"That memo." Logan answered simply.

Colin smirked cheekly, "Not a morning person, eh?"

"Apparently not without coffee." Logan explained as the phone stopped ringing and Rory was quiet again. The four friends laughed and then began laughing harder when the phone started ringing again and the heard a loud crash in Rory's bedroom. Logan glanced over to the coffee pot and saw that it was done brewing, so he got up and poured Rory a mug and approached the partially open door. To announce his presence he stuck the hand holding the cup into the room.

"That better be for me." Rory said seeing the cup at the door.

"It would be," Logan started as the phone began ringing again. "And so is this." He said as he tossed her the phone. She glared at him but grabbed the phone and took a drink before answering. Logan immediately turned and headed back out to the other room, closing the door behind him. He had only just sat down when he heard the door open and he looked just in time to see the phone flying through the air at him. When he caught it Rory went back in the room and closed the door.

Logan looked at the phone and saw that it was still on. He raised it to his ear and said, "Hello."

"Mr. Huntzberger?" a man's voice asked over the line.

"Yes," Logan replied.

"Good. This is Detective Larouch. I'm working on Miss Gilmore's rape case." The voice identified itself.

Logan hesitated before answering, "Okay."

"I seem to have upset Miss Gilmore with my news, she told me to speak to you." The detective explained. "Anyways, I called to ask if she could come and look at a line up this morning. A man fitting the description she gave was picked up last night and we believe that he is her attacker."

"I can see how that would upset her." Logan told the man, his hand gripping the phone tightened turning his knuckles white.

"Yes well, it would have to be done eventually anyways. The sooner she does it, the better. I know she told the officers that she talked to that she didn't get a very good look, but you'd be amazed how much a person doesn't really realize that they notice until they're faced with it again." Detective Larouch continued.

Logan sighed, "And it'll probably scare the hell out her."

"It usually does, young man." The Detective told him. "So will it be possible for her to come down this morning; we can only hold the suspect for so long and the DNA evidence won't be available until tomorrow, or Monday. We would hate to have to …"

"When do you want her there?" Logan asked anxiously. Logan knew where the detective was going with the conversation and the idea of them having to release the guy because they weren't sure was unconscionable.

"When can you get here?" The detective replied. "We're ready on this end."

Logan glanced at the clock on the VCR and thought for a moment, "Does 8:30 sound okay?"

"Perfect." Detective Larouch answered. "I'll see you then. Thank you."

"Yeah," Logan mumbled. "See you then." With that he hung up the phone. No sooner had he set the phone on the table in front of him, that it started ringing again.

"I am not answering that thing again." Rory shouted from her room.

---------------------------------

Our first glance at the morning after... how will the day proceed and what new outlook will the attack and it's fallout give Rory on other aspects of her life.

See you again soon, until then happy reading!

apalusa


	9. It's the Dean

Who, oh who, was on the phone this time? The title says it all, but what will happen and what does he want?

Read on my faithful followers... Thanks for everything folks, you know who you are.

I do not own Gilmore Girls, the characters, original plot or storyline, nor anything else that was written, produced or directed by ASP or the WB. I do however own my own plot and storyline, characters and point of view!

**Chapter 9: IT'S THE DEAN…**

_No sooner had he set the phone on the table in front of him, that it started ringing again._

_"I am not answering that thing again." Rory shouted from her room._

Logan sighed and shook his head "Hello?" he said when he picked it up.

"Hello, is Miss Gilmore there?" A polite man's voice asked. Logan thought the voice seemed familiar but he couldn't tell from where.

"Yes she is," Logan answered. "But may I ask who is calling?"

"This is Jim Rollins." The man told him.

_'The Dean.'_ Logan thought.

"Just one minute sir, I'll get her for you." He told the man while he got up and went over to Rory's door. He didn't bother to knock, since he assumed that she'd just tell him to go away anyways. Rory was pulling a shirt down over her stomach and turned to Logan as he entered.

"It's Dean Rollins." He explained.

Rory sighed and took the phone from him. She grabbed the coffee cup, handed it to him and mouthed 'more.' Logan headed back out to get more coffee as she raised the phone to her ear and spoke, "Hello."

"Miss Gilmore, I just wanted to call to extend my deepest sympathy to you about the incident last night. It was most unfortunate." The Dean said.

"Uh, thank you." Rory said uncertain.

"I was sickened this morning when I heard about it. I decided a personal phone call in regards to the matter was essential." The Dean continued. "Besides, your grandfather is a very old friend of mine."

"About my grandfather..." Rory started.

"Yes?" The Dean asked.

"Do you think that you could, uh, not call him?" Rory questioned.

"He's a very old friend Miss Gilmore, it would be inappropriate for me not to call." Dean Rollins answered.

Rory sighed again, "Could you just not call him for a few hours, or until later this afternoon. Or Monday even. It's just that I want to see them and tell them first and I have another appointment this morning that I can't reschedule."

"Well," the Dean pondered. "I suppose that would be alright. I will save my call until later this afternoon."

"Thank you sir." Rory told him.

"It's no problem," The Dean said. "Get well Miss Gilmore."

"I will thanks," Rory replied. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye Miss Gilmore." Dean Rollins sighed as he hung up his phone.

Rory hung up the phone and glanced to the door as Logan walked back in with her coffee. He sat down beside her on the bed and handed it to her.

"So?" he asked as she took a drink.

"So he's not going to call my grandfather until later this afternoon." Rory told him.

"Well that's good news," Logan said. A skeptical look crosses Rory's features and he smiles. "It is good news. You were worried they would find out from someone else and now you know that you'll be able to tell them first."

Rory sighed, "I know," she started. "I just don't know if I can do it." Rory turned and looked Logan in the eyes. Seeing the pain in her eyes, Logan tossed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her against his side.

"You can do it Ace, and I'll be right there if you need any help." Logan promised her.

Rory moaned and pulled away from him to take another drink of coffee. He smirked because he knew that he was right and although she was nervous they would get through the visit with her grandparents unscathed.

"The gang brought me some clean clothes and other stuff, but I should probably have a shower…" Logan started to tell Rory but realizing what he was getting at, she cut him off.

Getting up from the bed she grabbed a towel from in her closet and tossed it at him. "You'll need one of those," she said.

"Thanks," he replied. "We're supposed to be at the station at 8:30, so we'll need to leave here by ten after."

"Okay," Rory answered. "I guess you'd better hurry then." She teased him.

"What?" Logan asked looking at the clock beside her bed. Seeing it was only just after 7:30 he looked back to her confused, only to find her smirking at him. "Ha ha. Very funny." He said as he got up and headed for the door. "Don't forget to call Emily." He told her innocently as he ducked out of the room.

"Why do I have to do it?" She cried loudly to him outside her room.

"Because she's your grandmother!" Logan told her as he picked up his bag and headed towards the bathroom. Then to his friends he said, "I'm just going to have a shower, but you guys can wait. I'll just be a minute."

Colin, Finn and Steph laughed at him. He just smirked back and closed the bathroom door behind him.

"Well don't they just seem, uh, friendly." Finn said to the other two.

Colin looked at Finn as if he were crazy. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Oh you know," Finn explained. "Sleepovers, half naked Logan's answering the door, Rory having Logan take important phone calls, Logan answering the phone, Logan making Rory coffee… Do you want me to continue?"

"What are you suggesting Finn?" Colin asked again.

Finn laughed at his friends, "I'm suggesting that maybe there's something going on between those two."

Colin scoffed at the idea and replied, "He would have told us…" Colin paused when he saw the guilty expression on Steph's face. "Or maybe he did tell one of us and that person has been holding out. Could that be it Steph?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" Steph told them while feigning innocence. "And even if I did, I don't think I'd tell you." She said grinning wickedly.

----------------------------------------

Again, basically a filler chapter but it's something that I couldn't not have in the story.

Bye for now!

apalusa :P


	10. Bring in Emily

Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter.

Beyond saying thanks for the reviews and the support, I don't really have anything else to say today! You guys are awesome.

I do not own Gilmore Girls, the characters, original plot or storyline, nor anything else that was written, produced or directed by ASP or the WB. I do however own my own plot and storyline, characters and point of view!

**Chapter 10: BRING IN EMILY**

In her bedroom, Rory dialed the number for the Gilmore mansion. She waited as it rang three times, she almost thought that the call may go unanswered, and then a voice came on the line.

"Hello, Gilmore residence, Emily Gilmore speaking." The chipper morning voice of her grandmother made her nervous.

Rory paused before speaking; she took a deep breath and said, "Good morning grandma."

"Rory?" Emily Gilmore was surprised to hear from her granddaughter. "How are you this morning dear?"

"I'm alright grandma. How are you?" Rory replied politely.

Emily smiled at how proper Rory always was. "I'm wonderful. To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" she asked.

"Um, I was wondering if it would be possible to meet with you and grandpa this morning, around 10:30 maybe?" Rory told her. "It's really important that I talk to you."

"We could talk now." Emily suggested.

"No grandma," Rory explained. "I need to talk to you AND grandpa together and I need to do it in person."

Emily was worried, whatever Rory wanted to discuss must be important if she wanted to speak with Richard and herself together and immediately.

"If it is so important," asked Emily. "Why didn't you bring it up last night at dinner? We would have been happy to discuss it with you then."

"I didn't have anything to talk about last night." Rory told her.

Emily nodded, even though she knew that Rory couldn't see her. Obviously Rory wasn't going to tell her what the topic of their urgent conversation would be so she decided to let it go.

"Okay dear," she relented. "Your grandfather and I will see you at 10:30. Was there anything else?"

"Yeah," Rory said. "Make sure grandpa is at the house, I'm not coming alone."

"Really?" Emily asked. This piqued her interest. "Who is coming with you?"

"I'm not going to tell you that either grandma." Rory sighed.

Emily shook her head. "You are becoming more and more like your mother every day."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment." Rory replied. Looking down she saw that her cup was empty and being through what she figured would be the hard part of the conversation she headed to the common room for more coffee.

Emily laughed at her granddaughter's response. _'Yes mother and daughter are alike,'_ she thought to herself.

"Do I know the person who is coming?" she asked.

"Oh," Rory laughed, rolling her eyes. "You'll know him when you see him." She smiled at Colin and Steph who were sitting on the couch. Then she saw Finn; he had emptied all of her movies from the shelf and was looking at them one-by-one. She shook her head.

"So your guest is a 'him'?" Emily said smiling.

"Yes grandma," Rory told her. "I'm pretty sure that he is." She poured herself another cup of coffee and took a sip still facing the pot and the small fridge that it sat on.

Suddenly a thought crossed Emily's mind, "It's not that Dean boy, is it?" She asked.

Rory sighed again. "No grandma, it's not Dean. He and I broke up."

"I'm sorry," Emily replied smiling. "When did that happen?"

"At the Yale party when he came to pick me up and you're not sorry, you never liked Dean." Rory said as she walked over to Paris's craft corner and sat in the chair. She leaned her elbows on the table and put her head in her free hand, her back to her new friends.

"That's not true," Emily retorted defensively. "I just never thought that Dean was good enough for you, I never said that I didn't like him."

Rory rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter anymore, I haven't even talked to him since the day after your party."

"Didn't you say that you and he broke up at the party, why did you talk to him the day after?" Emily inquired. She knew that she was pushing her luck, but she figured she would try and get everything that she could out of Rory while she was talking.

"It's a small town grandma," Rory explained. "When he found out how I got home, he confronted me."

"What business was it of his?" Emily demanded.

Rory laughed. "That's what I said. I told him that he broke up with me and so what I do and who I spend my time with is none of his business."

Emily smiled, "Good for you." She told her granddaughter. "How did you get home, I didn't think that you brought your car."

"I didn't take my car that evening," Rory replied. "And some friends of mine were kind enough to take me to Stars Hollow."

"Friends of yours?" Emily asked. "Were they at the party?"

"Yes grandma they were at the party." Rory told her. She shook her head at how Emily had sucked her into a conversation about Dean and, unbeknownst to her, Logan and his friends.

Emily's smile spread wider across her face as she began to figure out who Rory's friends were. _'This is good news!'_ she told herself.

"It sounds like that Dean was jealous of your friends." Emily suggested.

"You're not wrong." Rory said. "Despite how much the both of us have changed in the last 4 years, in the end he was still just a jealous little boy, just like in high school when Tristan and I were in the play. I don't think he ever really trusted me." Rory made a face at herself. She couldn't believe the things she was telling her grandmother. Lorelai was going to be crazy when she heard about this and oh, she would mock her.

'_It must be the stress of this whole, stupid situation… Making my mind weak to the conniving of Emily Gilmore…_' she thought to herself.

Emily pondered this for a moment and then replied. "I'm not entirely sure about what you just said but I'll take your word for it. The more I hear about Dean, the happier I am that you and he are no longer together."

"Strangely," Rory confessed as realization of something spread through her mind. "The more I talk about it, the more I'd have to agree with you."

Emily laughed slightly. She didn't want to push Rory for more because she sensed that she probably wouldn't get it. She decided that she would wait to see what Rory wanted to do.

"So," Rory started awkwardly. "We'll see you and grandpa at 10:30 then?"

"Yes," Emily answered. She was somewhat disappointed that Rory had grown quiet suddenly but was happy with the information that had been shared. "We will see you and your guest then." She paused briefly and then added, "Still no chance that you'll tell me who it is?"

"No. I'll see you later grandma." Rory said.

"See you soon dear." Emily replied.

"Bye." Rory told her and she hung up the phone.

-----------------------------------------

Yes, yes, I know, Rory would never act like this with Emily and she would surely never talk about the things she did with her, but what can I say... uh, Rory is upset and stressed about what's happened to her and isn't thinking straight? Sure, that's it...

Jokes... I want Rory to have a somewhat better relationship with Emily and Richard, not so unlike that in the show, but less dependent on how Lorelai's relationship with her parents is. Although if Emily or Richard were to say something against Lorelai, or Lorelai's lifestyle Rory would defend her without doubt or hesitation.

As far as Rory talking with Emily as she did in front of the Yale crew, or Fab-4 as she's referred to them in the past, that I am totally laying on the lap of Rory being upset with the situation and not thinking clearly... The attack and rape has already caused her to act OOC with Logan and the others, and we'll see in the next chapters that she's not done. But to give her credit, they've pretty much seen her at her worst and as far as she (or I for that matter) figures, there's no point in hiding things from them.

Enjoy :) apalusa


	11. Girl Next Door

Aaggghhh... I'm tired, I'm cranky and I'm sick... But I can still type and post... I hope you're happy!

Enjoy and thanks for your comments.

I do not own Gilmore Girls, the characters, original plot or storyline, nor anything else that was written, produced or directed by ASP or the WB. I do however own my own plot and storyline, characters and point of view!

**Chapter 11: GIRL NEXT DOOR?**

Logan had come out of the bathroom shortly before Rory had got off the phone and silently watched with Colin, Steph and Finn as Rory immediately started dialing after hanging up with Emily Gilmore. Each one of the 'Fab 4' could tell that something new was bothering her, but didn't know what to say. Reluctantly they just continued to sit, watch and listen.

Rory dialed a familiar number and waited while the phone rang. On the fourth ring it was answered.

"Good morning, Luke's" a cheerful Lane answered the phone.

"Lane it's Rory," Rory said.

"Hey," Lane said as she filled a customer's coffee. "What's up?"

Rory sighed. "Do you know when mom and Luke are going to be back?"

"Uh, not for sure." Lane replied. "Luke just said that the place was mine and Ceasar's till Monday morning. So I would assume that means they'd be back Sunday night."

"Tomorrow night," Rory glumly repeated. "Okay well I guess I'll just have to wait till then to talk to her."

"Are you okay? You sound sorta down." Lane gently asked. She sensed that something was wrong but didn't want to push. She knew her best friend; unless Rory was ready to talk about something, she wouldn't say a word.

Rory rubbed her eyes in frustration. "Not really," she told Lane. "I just realized something when I was talking to my grandmother."

"What was that?" Lane questioned. She figured anything that involved Emily Gilmore probably wasn't something good.

"That mom was right about everything, the whole Dean situation." Rory explained. "I always knew it was wrong but she was right, I stayed with him because I felt guilty about what happened not because I loved him."

"You can't blame yourself," Lane soothed. "What you did wasn't right, but Dean was at fault too. He never should have put in that situation, especially if he loved you the way he said he did."

"I know," Rory groaned. "I know. Oh well, that's not the most important thing that I need to talk to her about right now anyways. Do you think that when you see her you can tell her to call me?" She asked.

"Sure." Lane promised. "But why don't you just call her cell. I know that Luke told her she couldn't take it, but this is Lorelai we are talking about and she doesn't listen to anybody."

Rory breathed deeply and closed her eyes. "Yeah you're probably right."

"Kay. Well I have to go." Lane told her. "Call me soon?"

"I will." Rory said. "Bye."

"Bye," Lane told her and they both hung up the phone.

Rory sat silently, thinking. Logan and the others watched and waited for some sign that Rory was okay. After a couple minutes, Rory dropped her head to the desktop and sighed deeply. Colin, Finn and Steph looked to Logan to break the silence. He started to get up from the chair that he was in, then stopped and settled back down. It occurred to him that it might be a good thing to keep some physical distance between them.

"Ace?" he said quietly, but loud enough for her to hear him.

Upon hearing his voice Rory sighed again and lifted her head. Slowly she turned around in the chair to face Logan and his friends; she knew that they would question her about the conversation with Lane, and probably aspects of the talk with her grandmother as well. She didn't say anything to respond but finally brought her eye line to meet Logan's.

She met his eyes and he knew he would have to take the first step. "You wanna tell us about it?" He asked gently.

Rory gave him a slight, tight smile and got up from the chair. She finished her cup of coffee as she walked over to the coffee pot, and filled the mug again. As she turned back to the four people sitting in her living room she finally replied.

"I don't know, you'll probably think less of me." She told them.

They all chuckled and Colin spoke. "I really doubt that there is anything that you could tell us that would make us think less of you."

"People can surprise you," Rory said cryptically.

Colin answered just as obscurely, "Yes they can."

Colin and Rory stared at each other for a few minutes before Rory replied softly, mostly to herself. "Oh what the hell."

"Yay," Finn giggled. "I want to know the deep dark secret that will forever ruin your 'girl next door' persona."

"Finn!!!" Steph gasped.

Laughing Rory said, "It's okay Steph. He's not wrong."

Steph gasped again, "I don't believe it, just look at you—you are the perfect girl next door."

Rory smirked. "I could think of a few people who wouldn't call me that."

"Name one." Logan challenged.

"Dean." Rory countered.

"Ex-boyfriends don't count!" Colin replied. "Name someone else."

"Alright," Rory continued. "Lindsey."

"Lindsey who?" Logan asked.

"Lindsey Forrester." Rory stated plainly. She knew what question was going to come next and she got up and headed towards her room. She didn't want to see their faces when they realized what she was telling them.

It was Finn who asked, "And who exactly is Lindsey Forrester?"

From inside her room, Rory told them, "Well as for as I know, legally, she is still Dean's wife."

------------------

I'll update again soon... hopefully I won't still be sick. :(

Enjoy! apalusa


	12. Silence and Matching SUVs

Thanks for your support folks... I feel a whole lot better, not all the way there but still, better!

Here's the next chapter...

I do not own Gilmore Girls, the characters, original plot or storyline, nor anything else that was written, produced or directed by ASP or the WB. I do however own my own plot and storyline, characters and point of view!

**Chapter 12: SILENCE AND MATCHING SUV'S**

Silence. Rory shakes her head. _'Obviously not what they were expecting,'_ she thinks to herself.

Rory finishes getting ready. She puts on a sweater that covers up the majority of her bruises, finds some shoes and puts them on and pulls a jacket from her closet.

Once ready, she dials the phone that she had carried into the room with her. She waits as the phone rings several times and then the voice mail picks up.

_"Hello—obviously I'm too busy with my diner man to take your call right now; well that or I saw who it was on the ID and didn't want to answer it. But leave a message and if I have enough coffee, I might call you back. Oh and Rory: I love you kid!"_ Lorelai's voice sounded into the phone.

Rory sighed and after the beep she spoke. "Mom, I love you too. I know this is supposed to be your and Luke's 'romantic weekend' but if you get this will you please call me. I really need to talk to you. Please, please, please, please, please." She begged before hanging the phone up and placing it in the charger.

With one last look in the mirror Rory grabs her purse, keys and cell phone from her desk and heads back into the common room. She checks her watch—8am, still 10minutes before they needed to leave. She sets her things down on the small table beside Logan's chair; all four of her new friends were staring at her.

"So," Rory said breaking the silence. "Not exactly the girl scout you thought, huh?"

Finn, Colin, Steph and even Logan smiled at her comment.

"I can't believe you dated a married man!" Steph exclaimed, the wicked grin on her face made Rory shake her head.

Just as she was about to respond, Finn voice burst out, "I slept with a married woman once." Every one looked at him. Steph and Logan laughed, Colin glared at Finn and Finn grinned widely at Rory.

"Somehow, that doesn't really surprise me." Rory stated. Finn only nods gallantly in response.

"I knew it!" Colin finally spits out. Rory looks at Colin and is surprised to see an expression that is a combination of shock, anger and amusement.

Finn chuckles as he says, "Sorry mate, I know you liked that one."

"Am I missing something?" Rory asked confused.

Still laughing Logan and Stephanie answer together. "Finn slept with one of Colin's mom's!" Rory's mouth drops open in shock, and then a look of confusion crosses her thoughts at the comment 'one of his mom's.'

Seeing the confused expression on her face Finn explains, "Colin's dad has had, I think its 9 wives now." Rory nodded in understanding.

Checking her watch again, Rory realized she had just enough time to brush her teeth and use the washroom before they needed to leave. She turned and went to the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and did what she needed to do quickly.

As she came out of the bathroom, the others stood up and prepared to leave as well. Logan held Rory's jacket for her as she slid her arms into the sleeves. All 5 college students headed for the door together. Rory went out the door last and looked it behind them.

They walked to the Branford parking lot and Rory laughed when she saw 2 fancy black SUV's side by side. Colin tossed Logan a set of keys and headed to one of the trucks with Steph at his side. Finn winked at Rory and Logan and he sauntered over to the driver's door of the same truck and opened the door.

"Have a good weekend kids," Finn said as he climbed into the SUV and closed his door. Steph and Colin also called a farewell and Rory and Logan just waved as Finn pulled out of the parking spot. They still stood on the sidewalk in front of the second truck and Rory was still laughing.

"What?" Logan asked quizzically as he led her to the passenger door and helped her in. He didn't wait for a response before he shut the door and moved around to the driver's side and stepped in. He started up the truck and backed out of the parking stall before Rory was able to stop laughing.

"Do you and Finn really have matching SUV's?" Rory asked as she started laughing again.

Logan smiled and thought to himself '_Just wait till she finds out the truth…_' He considered how he would answer and decided that he would stick with the truth, at least a version of it. "Technically, that one is Steph's but since she doesn't ever drive or she's always with Colin she let's Finn pretend that it's his."

Rory raised her eyebrows at his answer. "So you and Steph have matching SUV's?" she corrected her original question. She was able to keep her laughter to minimum now.

"Actually…" he paused for effect. "Colin has one too. And there's a fourth in the garage at one of my parent's houses but we're just waiting for its rightful owner to, uh, I guess you could say, claim it." Logan explained.

"Let me guess," Rory said. "This has something to do with the Life and Death Brigade."

"I knew there was a reason that I called you 'Ace'!" Logan kidded and gave her a wink. Rory shook her head and stared out the window as they drove.

Silence again enveloped them. Logan thought about her admission, and he wondered whether he should be worried about her going back to Dean. They both knew that they were going to have to have a discussion about it at some point and they both wanted to put it off for the time being.

Logan decided that he should say something though, since he could see that Rory had fallen into another funk. "About the whole Dean, thing…" He started and Rory turned to look at him. "It doesn't change the way I feel or what I said last night."

Rory visibly relaxed and replied, "Thanks. Look I know that you're gonna want to talk about it but can we just get through this weekend first?" She asked.

"No problem Ace," Logan told her. "I'm sure you have enough on your mind." She smiled at him in gratitude and turned back to the window. They drove the rest of the way to the police station in silence and when he finally pulled in to a parking spot and turned the truck off he turned at looked at her.

"You ready for this?" he asked.

Rory shrugged and then remembered something and smiled slightly. "In Omnia Paratus, right?" Logan smiled wide at her and got out of the truck. He moved around the SUV to help her out and then held her hand as they walked in to the station.

----------------------------

Sorry guys, this was really just a filler... I'll try and update again later today.

That's right folks, the next chapter is the whole police station, statement, and id-ing thing... _Are you excited?_

lol lol xxooxx

apalusa


	13. The Police Station

Thanks for all kind words and 'get wells!' I really appreciated it. Smiles and laughter are after all the best medicine. And of course, I am very grateful that all of you are enjoying the story and thank you for sending me your comments and reviews.

Here's the police station, and please don't hate me but I don't know how the id thing would really work (having never had to do it) so I relied on what I've seen on TV or read in books... may not, well it's probably not, all that close to reality! Oh well, this is fiction after all!

As always _I do not own Gilmore Girls, the characters, original plot or storyline, nor anything else that was written, produced or directed by ASP or the WB. I do however own my own plot and storyline, characters and point of view!_**  
**

**Chapter 13: THE POLICE STATION**

When they entered the station they introduced themselves to an older female officer sitting behind the reception desk and they were immediately ushered to a small room with a large window which looked into another room. There was a table with a few chairs at it in their room and they both took a seat to wait for Detective Larouch. They ended up having to wait until shortly after 9am before the police officer came in with a second man in a suit.

"Miss Gilmore, Mr. Huntzberger, it's nice to meet you in person. I'm Detective Larouch," the officer introduced himself. "And this is Assistant District Attorney William Bloom. I'd like to thank you for coming in."

"Did I really have a choice?" Rory answered with a slight attitude.

The two men smiled at her but said nothing in response to her question. The four stood in awkward silence for a moment until Logan squeezed her hand and Rory spoke again.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry I'm just…. It's nice to meet you too."

"Don't worry about it Miss Gilmore," The ADA told her. "We know that this is an extremely difficult thing to have to do. All I can say is that the sooner you get it over with the less you'll have to deal with."

Rory nodded but didn't say anything. Finally Logan said, "So what does she have to do?" As he spoke he pulled Rory to his side and slung his arm around her shoulders. He couldn't even imagine how hard this was going to be for her.

"Well," Detective Larouch explained. "In a few moments a line-up of seven men will be brought into the next room," he said as he pointed into the room visible through the window. "We will ask each of them to step forward, turn to both sides and then step back. Once we've gone through all the men you can have the opportunity to have the men do something that might help make it easier to identify them. They may step closer to the window, raise their arms or say a few words; whatever you think might help."

The detective paused to ensure that Rory understood what was being asked of her. When she nodded he continued. "If you can identify the man that attacked you, we will hold him until we receive the DNA results from the samples taken from you last night and from the suspect. If the results match then we will formally charge him and he will be sent to trial." Rory nodded again.

"Now," ADA Bloom said. "If the suspect pleads guilty he will be sentenced. If he pleads not guilty, then we will have a trial and you may be required to testify; hopefully it won't come to that."

Rory sighed. Looking through the window into the empty room next to them she asked. "They won't be able to see me will they?"

"Absolutely not." The detective told her. "The other side looks like a mirror—just like on TV." Rory nodded with satisfaction.

"Are you ready?" The ADA asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She stated and immediately the light came on in the next room and the door opened as the men started to file in. Rory stood up and walked over to the window. Logan followed her, just in case she needed him.

They watched as one by one the men stepped forward, turned to his right and then left, and then stepped back into line. Rory studied each man's face, his build and the way he stood. When the fifth man stepped forward her body stiffened with recognition. Logan noticed the change in Rory's body and put his hands on her shoulders while he stepped close in behind her. She leaned slightly back into his body and he rubbed his hands gently up and down her upper arms.

When each man had finished stepping forward the detective and ADA turned to Rory and noticed that she had her eyes locked on one of the men in the line up.

"Would you like any of the men to do something?" Detective Larouch asked.

Without looking away from the man on the other side of the glass Rory said. "Have number five come closer please."

The detective instructed the man to move forward again and he obeyed. Detective Larouch turned again to Rory and questioned, "Would like him to do anything else?"

"Tell him to say something." Rory mumbled.

"Anything in particular?" The ADA asked.

Rory thought for a moment before she answered. "Tell him to say 'or you'll regret it'."

Again the detective ordered the man to speak and when he did Rory gasped and stepped back and into Logan. Logan wrapped his arms around her and she clung to his arms but her eyes never left the man.

"That's him." She told them as tears welled up in her eyes. "Number five is the man that raped me." With that she finally tore her eyes away from her attacker. She turned in Logan's arms and buried her face in his chest. Logan sighed in relief and looked down at her with a pained expression.

Immediately Detective Larouch left the room and the line up in the next room was led out. ADA Bloom remained quiet until Rory's sobs calmed and she looked up at Logan, who wiped away her tears while telling her that everything would be okay. The prosecutor felt a twinge in his heart for the pain that the young couple was having to endure.

Watching them he thought to himself, '_She's lucky that she has him to help her through this though. They make quite a handsome couple and it is very apparent that they both care deeply for eachother.'_ With that thought a small smile came to his lips.

When Rory was again calm William Bloom spoke. "As Detective Larouch said, they will hold the man you identified until they receive the results from the DNA tests. Hopefully we will be able to press charges by Monday morning. For now, there is a bit of paper work that I need to go over with you." As he talked he opened his brief case and pulled out some papers. He sat down at the table and Rory and Logan followed suit.

He explained to Rory and Logan what each of the documents meant and when satisfied that they understood, Rory signed each document. It was nearly 10am when they finished with all the papers and stood to say goodbye. The ADA led them out to the front of the station and told them that someone would get in touch with them when, and if charges were formally made. Rory and Logan thanked him and walked out to the black SUV. He watched them leave before he turned to go and finish up the paper work with Detective Larouch.

------------------------------------------

So now comes the terrifying act of telling Richard and Emily... how do you think it'll go?

Till next time: a biento!

apalusa


	14. Warning

Hey folks, not a lot to say this time, happy reading and enjoy!

_I do not own Gilmore Girls, the characters, original plot or storyline, nor anything else that was written, produced or directed by ASP or the WB. I do however own my own plot and storyline, characters and point of view! _

**Chapter 14: WARNING**

Logan pulled into the Gilmore driveway at 10:25am. Rory hadn't spoken since they left the station and had just stared blankly out the window as he'd drove. As he shut off the truck he turned in his seat to her and watched as she seemed to be fighting some battle in her mind.

Finally he spoke, "Ace, it's going to be okay." He told her.

Rory looked at him and smiled slightly. He saw that she had tears in her eyes and reached across to touch her face.

"Thank you for coming with me Logan." Rory said as he wiped away the single tear that dropped from her eye.

"I told you I wouldn't leave you and I'm not going to." He explained. "Now let's go inside." Rory nodded to the suggestion and waited as he got out and walked around to open her door.

As they walked towards the entrance of her grandparent's home she sighed. They knocked and it was answered almost immediately by a maid who looked nervous. She gasped when she saw the couple, well, when she saw Rory's face, but quickly moved aside to allow them to enter. She knew that the young lady was the granddaughter of her boss, Emily Gilmore.

"May I take your coats?" the maid asked while staring at Rory's face. Logan handed her his coat and then helped Rory take hers off and handed that to the maid as well.

"Where are my grandparents?" Rory asked kindly. She was very uncomfortable with the way the maid was staring at her and that only made her more nervous to see her grandma and grandpa.

"Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore are on the patio by the pool, Miss. Would you like me to lead you back?" She asked politely.

"That's alright Anne," Rory said remembering the maids name from the night before. "We know the way."

"Okay, Miss." Anne replied. "Would you like me to bring you something to drink? Your grandparents are having tea."

"I would love a coffee, thank you." Rory said and looked at Logan.

"I'll have a coffee also. Thank you, Anne." Logan told the maid.

"I'll have that out to you in just a couple minutes, Miss and Mr." The maid said nodding and walked away.

Rory sighed and stood still. She was terrified to go out to the patio. She didn't want to have to stand there as her grandparents saw her for the first time and wait for the shocked responses. She furrowed her brow and looked to Logan.

"Will you go out there first?" she asked him.

He smirked. "Ace you're gonna have to go out there eventually." He told her.

"I know," Rory whined. "But you could at least warn them. I don't know how much more staring I can take Logan. Especially not from them."

"Ace," he mimicked her whiny tone. "What I am supposed to say?"

"I don't know," she was in full pout mode now, lip and everything. "But you're quick on your feet, you'll figure something out. Please." She begged.

Logan sighed, as if he could resist her anyways. "Fine. But don't leave me alone out there for too long. I'm sure that I won't be walking in on the most pleasant of conversations."

Rory looked at him and wondered… "What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"Come on Ace," Logan said chuckling. "I know they think that they're hiding it, but everyone knows that Richard is living in the pool house."

"How come you didn't say anything before now?" Rory asked with wide eyes.

"Because it's not any of my business, besides they'll work it out before too long and then everything will be back to normal." He explained. Rory just looked at him and smiled. "Now," he continued "I suppose I should get out there before Anne does with our coffee."

"Thank you Logan," Rory said. "I'm going to go to the bathroom so I'll just be a couple of minutes."

"Okay," he said as he started to walk toward the French doors leading to the patio, "See you in a few." Rory turned the opposite direction and walked up the stairs.

He opened the doors and walked out. As he went around the corner he saw Richard and Emily sitting at a small table with an umbrella over it. The old couple wasn't talking to each other but just sat together at the table in silence. He cleared his throat as he approached the table and both Richard and Emily looked up in surprise.

"Logan," Richard said as he stood up and shook the young man's hand. "We weren't expecting you this morning."

Logan chuckled. "Actually you were. I came with Rory."

"You did?" Emily asked in a surprised tone. "Well where is she?"

"She had to use the ladies room; she'll be out in a few minutes." Logan told them. "She asked me to come out and let you know that we were here."

"Oh well thank you, have a seat." Emily stated.

"It's good to see you again." Richard said to Logan. "Usually months pass between visits from you or your parents."

Logan smiled. "Yes well, I told Rory I would come with her this morning for, uh, moral support."

"Moral support?" Emily asked suspiciously. "Why does she need moral support?"

"Well," Logan started and he took a deep breath. "She needs to tell you something that neither of you are going like."

Emily said nothing but stared at him. Richard asked, "Why didn't she just tell us last night at dinner?"

Logan swallowed. "She couldn't have. It hadn't happened yet."

"What hadn't happened?" Emily asked sharply, regaining her voice.

"The truth is," Logan sighed. "Rory asked me to come out here first and give you warning…"

-----------------------------

OOOhhhhhhh... I know cliffhanger suck, but what can I say - I'm a snazzy lady! hehehehehe

I'll update soon, I promise!!! (and I don't even have my finger's crossed!)

apalusa


	15. What Happened?

And now folks the ever anticipated reaction of Richard and Emily!... It's short people but I didn't want to leave you hanging for long ;)

I just make it up people:_ I do not own Gilmore Girls, the characters, original plot or storyline, nor anything else that was written, produced or directed by ASP or the WB. I do however own my own plot and storyline, characters and point of view!_

**Chapter 15: WHAT HAPPENED?**

Logan sighed, "Rory asked me to come out here first and give you warning…"

"Warning of what?" Richard and Emily snapped together.

He looked at their concerned faces and didn't know what to say. He looked back towards the house before taking a deep breath and answering. "Rory was attacked on campus last night." Richard and Emily both gasped and started to look angry. "She was beat up pretty good and she's got a lot of bruises and stuff."

The three sat in silence for a moment. Finally Richard asked, "What happened?"

"Give Rory a chance to tell you herself. She just doesn't want you to stare too much when she comes out." Logan suggested.

"Of course," Richard said quietly.

They sat waiting for Rory in silence but before she appeared Emily asked a question. "How bad does she look?"

Logan smiled grimly. "It's bad, but not nearly as bad as last night." He closed his eyes as that first look at her face flashed in front of him. He took a sharp breath and continued, opening his eyes, "The swelling has gone down a lot but there are still bruises."

Richard and Emily sighed painfully and waited patiently for Rory to emerge from the house.

When she finally came around the corner and approached the table both Richard and Emily jumped up and gave her a hug.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked as she held the sides of Rory's face.

Rory smiled and glanced at Logan before looking at her grandmother. "I'm alright grandma." She said as tear filled her eyes. Emily pulled her into another hug and then she and Richard led her to the table.

Once they were all seated again, Richard re-asked his question. "What happened Rory?" Rory looked over to Logan nervously. When she didn't immediately answer Richard said, "All Logan would tell us was that you were attacked."

Finally Rory started, "I was walking alone and a man came up from behind and grabbed me. I tried to fight him off, but the more I fought the more…" Rory paused as she tried to keep her self from crying. "The more he hurt me. He finally pinned me down and he, uh, he…" She couldn't say it, not to her grandparents. She looked at Logan and saw that he understood. He nodded.

Logan felt so bad for her. The look she had in her eyes told him that he was going to have to finish because she couldn't. He nodded at her and took a deep breath. "And he raped her." He explained plainly.

Emily gasped and looked from Rory to Logan, and back. Richard's face paled and he rubbed a hand over his eyes. Logan and Rory were staring at each other, as if communicating without words he told her that everything would be okay and she thanked him, again. The moment did not go unnoticed by Richard and Emily.

"My friends and I found her just after it happened and we called security and then took her to the hospital." Logan continued the story.

"Thank God for small favors," Richard sighed.

"Yeah," Rory said, finally able to talk again. "Logan stayed at my dorm with me last night and took me to the police station this morning."

"He stayed at your dorm with you?" Emily asked turning to eye Logan.

"He slept on the couch grandma," Rory lied and gave Logan a look. "Paris is out of town and I didn't want to be alone."

Emily continued to look suspiciously at Logan and Richard asked, "Why did you have to go to the police station this morning?"

Rory smiled and answered happily. "Actually they arrested someone and I had to go in and try to identify him."

"Did they catch the right person?" Richard asked.

"Yes they did." Rory explained. "They just have to wait for some DNA results, but the prosecutor figured that they would formally charge the man on Monday morning."

"Well that's good news at least." Richard sighed.

Rory noticed that Emily was still staring at Logan incredulously and said, "Grandma, he was a perfect gentleman so stop looking at him like that."

Emily frowned but turned back to her granddaughter. Rory looked at Logan and they shared another moment. Again, it was noticed by both Richard and Emily.

------------------

I know, I know... Where is Lorelai? When is Rory going to tell her? and oh, so many other questions must be floating through your mind... don't worry, I'll get to them eventually.

I'll be seeing you again soon!

apalusa


	16. I Need You

Just a little bit to see how Logan and Rory are coping... It's short, it's sweet and it's something that we all need to see.

Unfortunately, _I do not own Gilmore Girls, the characters, original plot or storyline, nor anything else that was written, produced or directed by ASP or the WB. I do however own my own plot and storyline, characters and point of view!_

**Chapter 16: I NEED YOU!**

Just then Rory's cell phone rang. She dug through her purse and pulled it out. After seeing that it was her mom calling she answered. "Mommy!" Richard, Emily and Logan all smiled at Rory's enthusiasm.

"What's wrong honey?" Lorelai asked.

Rory frowned. "Why do you think something is wrong?"

"Because of the way you begged me to call you and because when Luke called to check up on the diner, Lane said that something was wrong and that you needed me." Lorelai told her daughter.

"Oh," Rory answered.

"Yeah, where are you?" Lorelai asked. "I tried calling your dorm a few times but there was no answer. We're on our way home, so are you at Yale?"

"Uh, where are you now?" Rory questioned.

"We're just getting to Hartford, we'll be at Yale in about 20 minutes." She said.

"Okay," Rory started. "You should come to grandma and grandpa's house then, I need to talk to you."

"You're at your grandparents house?" Lorelai whined. "Do we have to?"

"Mom, please." Rory sighed.

Lorelai could hear an edge in Rory's voice and it worried her. "Okay hun, we'll be there in 10 minutes."

"Thank you, bye." Rory said.

"Bye." Lorelai replied and hung up the phone.

"Your mother is coming?" Richard asked.

"Yes she'll be here in about 10 minutes." Rory told him and then turning to her grandmother she warned, "And Luke is with her. So be nice."

"Of course I'd be nice, Rory. He's a guest in our home." Emily retorted.

"Grandma I heard about your last dinner with him," Rory continued. "Just try not to be so… snobby this time, please."

Emily's face contorted at the comment. "I was not snobby."

Rory sighed. "I'm sorry, but for me please." She begged. "I know you don't like Luke and that you don't think he's good enough for mom but he's with her and they are happy together. She doesn't love Dad anymore, so get over it; they are never going to be together. Besides, Luke has always been more of a father to me than Dad has, even before him and mom started dating."

Emily and Rory started at each other for a minute as if in a battle of wills and then Emily conceded. Before she could speak a maid approached the table.

"Excuse me Mr. Gilmore," the maid said. "There is a phone call for you, the caller says it's urgent."

"Thank you, Maria." Richard replied while standing. "I'll take it in the study." He walked towards the house.

As he left, Emily stood up to excuse her self as well. "I'm going to let the cook know that there will be 2 more for lunch. You two may as well stay out here, we'll all be out again shortly."

Logan and Rory sat quietly drinking their coffee. After a few minutes Logan stood and offered Rory his hand. She looked at him skeptically and raised her eyebrow in question.

"Let's walk for a couple minutes." He said chuckling. Rory grabbed his hand and stood, and they started around the pool towards the garden. She leaned in to his side and he put him arm around her shoulder.

"How's your ankle?" Logan asked as they walked.

"It's not too bad actually." Rory told him. "It looks worse than it feels."

"And the rest of you?" Logan inquired cautiously.

Rory sighed and thought for a moment before replying. "It's worse than it looks."

At this comment Logan stops walking and as Rory turns to face him he wraps his arms loosely around her. She rests both her hands on his chest between them and looks at him.

"We will get through this," Logan said.

"You think so?" Rory asked smiling.

Logan smiled back. "I know so."

"How?" Rory implored.

"For one," Logan explained. "You've got so many people who love you, who are going to be here to support you and help you get through it."

"And two?" Rory asked.

"Two?" Logan questioned.

Rory laughed. "Yes, you said 'for one' so what is two?"

"Ah, well secondly you've got me. And I've got you…" He started.

"Babe!" She interjected enthusiastically.

Logan wrinkled his face in confusion. "What?"

Smiling Rory explained in a sing-song voice, "I've got you Babe!"

"Yes you do." Logan answered smiling again.

They looked at each other for a moment and then Rory asked, "You think that'll help?"

"God I hope so." He told her with a small smile. They continued to look in each other's eyes for another minute and then Rory laid her head on Logan's chest as she snaked her arms around his waist.

"Me too." She replied as she breathed in his scent and sighed. He hugged her closer to him and she returned the squeeze.

Logan rested his cheek on the top of her head and closed his eyes, reveling in the sensation of having her in his arms again.

-----------------------------------------------

I know that you hate the short chapters... I know you do. But I figured, short chapters quick updates. Long chapters long updates. (I know what I prefer.)

Till next time people:

apalusa


	17. And What?

The reigning Lorelai has arrived and with her, she has her Coffee King...

As always _I do not own Gilmore Girls, the characters, original plot or storyline, nor anything else that was written, produced or directed by ASP or the WB. I do however own my own plot and storyline, characters and point of view!_

**Chapter 17: AND WHAT?!?**

Lorelai and Luke walked slowly up to the house, confused by the vehicle that was parked in the driveway. Lorelai had barely knocked on the door when it was swung open by Richard.

"Lorelai, Luke. Hello." Richard said as he moved to the side to let them pass.

As she and Luke took their coats off and handed them to the maid that approached Lorelai turned to her father and asked, "Is that?... What's the Huntzberger truck doing here?"

"Oh, I didn't realize it was here." Richard told her. "I suppose they must have come in it, then."

"They?" Luke and Lorelai asked in unison.

"Yes, Logan accompanied Rory here." Richard explained.

"Logan Huntzberger is here?" Lorelai implored. "With Rory?"

"Yes Lorelai," Richard said with a small eye roll. "They came together."

"Together?" Lorelai retorted. "Together, together? Or just together?"

Richard shook his head and a smile spread wide across Lorelai's face. "I don't know Lorelai we didn't ask, we we're distracted."

"Well do they seem to be together, together?" Lorelai asked through her smile.

"They are standing in the backyard, hugging." Emily replied as she walked into the foyer to meet her smirking daughter and Luke. "Oh really Lorelai, wipe that smirk off your face."

"What smirk?" Lorelai questioned innocently as she tried, unsuccessfully, to stop smiling.

"Should we go back out there?" Emily suggested to the others as she turned and started walking towards the patio doors. Lorelai and Luke began to follow her but stopped when Richard spoke.

"Maybe we should warn them." Richard said quickly. "It would only be fair." Emily stopped and turned to look at her husband and nodded.

"Warn us about what?" Luke asked.

Emily swallowed and looked to Richard to answer. Richard looked strickenly at the faces of Lorelai and Luke and paused.

"Warn us about what Dad?" Lorelai insisted.

"The reason Rory is here this morning…" Emily started but stopped. She couldn't force her self to tell her daughter and Luke.

"Is what?" Lorelai asked starting to get annoyed. "Why is she here?"

"Something happened to Rory," Richard said.

"What do you mean something happened to Rory?" Luke inquired with a paled, concerned look on his face.

Emily said softly, but quickly, "She was attacked last night at Yale."

"What?" Luke and Lorelai shouted together and started towards the door again.

"Wait Lorelai." Richard commanded. "There's more." He waited while his daughter and Luke stopped and turned to look at him with matching expressions of concern and confusion. "She was beaten pretty badly. And…"

"And what?" Interrupting him, Lorelai asked as she chocked back tears.

Richard stared at his daughter; he could see the pain already evident in her eyes. Choking back his own sob he answered. "She was raped." The words were barely out of his mouth when both Luke and Lorelai turned and 'ran' to the backyard.

They stopped dead in their tracks when they went around the corner and saw Rory and Logan holding each other in the middle of the yard on the other side of the pool.

"She likes that boy." Luke commented, his tone offering no argument.

"Yeah," Lorelai sighed. "And he likes her."

They stood and watched the couple for another moment before starting towards them again, slower this time. When they got closer, Luke coughed to get their attention and Rory and Logan pulled away from each other and looked to the approaching pair.

"Oh, hun…" Lorelai cried as she walked quickly to Rory and enveloped her in a hug. Both mother and daughter started crying and Luke and Logan stood back to give them time.

Luke watched Logan, who was watching Rory. He half smiled as he thought to himself, _'Maybe Rory has finally found her prince.'_ Even though it was obvious that Logan was a rich kid, Luke didn't find himself disgusted by the thought. There was something about the way that Logan was looking at Rory… It reminded him of how Lorelai looks at him, and probably how he looks at Lorelai.

----------------------------------------------------------

If you were paying attention you will have noticed a hint about the coming chapters... that's all I'm saying.

:) apalusa :)


	18. Is She Okay?

Remember how Colin, Finn and Stephanie were going to a party at Logan's parents house? Yep, did you really think that you wouldn't find out what happened when Shira, Elias and Mitchum discovered that Logan failed to come with them?

he he he... I'm sure you're also wondering: What the $ was the hint in the last chapter?... All I'm saying is keep guessing, and I promise you'll find out soon :)

It's my fantasy but no _I do not own Gilmore Girls, the characters, original plot or storyline, nor anything else that was written, produced or directed by ASP or the WB. I do however own my own plot and storyline, characters and point of view!_

**Chapter 18: IS SHE OKAY?**

Frustrated Mitchum Huntzberger slammed down the phone after a conversation with the editor of his Hartford paper. He had been told earlier that morning that there had been an attack on the Yale campus the night before but his reporters hadn't been able to find anyone who would talk. Absolutely no one would provide the media any information about the details. Which told Mitchum one thing: what ever happened was huge.

The man got up from his desk and walked out of his study and headed towards the parlor where he could hear the voices of his family and several friends. He hadn't seen his son in a couple weeks and was happy that Logan had agreed to come to the party to meet some business associates. Just as he turned into the parlor his wife's voice broke through his thoughts.

"What do you mean he isn't coming?" Shira Huntzberger questioned her son's friends.

"He, uh" Stephanie started to explain but stopped when she saw Mitchum enter the room.

"Who isn't coming?" He asked as he looked around the room and noticed only one person's face missing—Logan's. Turning on his son's friends his voice boomed. "Where the hell is he?"

Steph, Colin and Finn cringed. Colin looked at Logan's father and cleared his throat. "He had to stay at Yale to help a friend with something."

"You're lying." Elias Huntzberger, Mitchum's father, said from the chair behind the three college students.

Stephanie turned abruptly to the older man and shook her head. "No sir, we're not, he really is helping out a friend."

Elias didn't believe her for a second. "And I'm sure she is blond, beautiful and has great legs, right?"

"No," Finn explained without thinking. "She's got chocolate brown hair, is unbelievably beautiful and has amazing legs."

"Finn!" Steph and Colin shouted as Colin slapped Finn on the back of his head.

"That isn't helping." Steph warned him with a menacing tone.

"He promised he would be here." Shira said in a low, sad voice.

Steph looked apologetically at Logan's mother. "I'm sorry Mrs. Huntzberger but something important came up and he…"

"Nothing is more important than his family!" Mitchum shouted.

"She is!" Colin yelled back and then closed his eyes to avoid the glares from Steph and Finn. Finn returned the earlier favor and slapped Colin on the back of the head.

Just as Mitchum and Shira were about to speak again, his assistant came in and said, "Mr. Huntzberger, sir, Elliot called again and said that the Dean still wasn't talking but that he told them that the college wouldn't be releasing any more details about the incident until Monday at the earliest."

Mitchum sighed. "Thank you David. That'll be all." His assistant left the room and Mitchum went to the drink cart and poured himself a scotch. After a long drink of the amber liquid he turned back to his son's best friends and said. "Who is she? And where are they?"

The three friends were silent. They were shocked that Mr. Huntzberger knew about the attack at Yale but didn't seem to know of Logan's involvement or that Rory was the one attacked.

"Where is he?" Mitchum demanded while glaring menacingly at the kids.

Finn swallowed. "What do you know about what happened last night?" He asked with a shaky voice.

Mitchum stared at the young man. "Not a lot, why?"

"What do you know?" Colin reiterated the question.

"There's a rumor that a young woman was attacked on campus last night, but no one will verify anything or supply us with any details. The Dean wouldn't even take our calls until an hour ago." Mitchum told the room, unsure of what this had to do with Logan.

The three kids each let out a sigh of relief and visibly relaxed. A knot started to form in the chests of the three adult Huntzberger's present.

Shira voiced their concerns. "Please don't tell us that Logan is somehow involved with this."

"We can't do that ma'am." Stephanie said quietly. Shira gasped and both Mitchum and Elias sighed and shook their heads.

"What did he do?" Mitchum asked darkly.

"Oh God, no, it's not what you think." Colin told them.

"Then what is it?" Elias prodded. "Where in God's name is Logan?"

Colin looked at Finn, and then Steph; they both just shrugged their shoulders. They each knew that once the details started coming out Mitchum would discover the truth anyways, so they did the only thing that they could do.

"He's with Rory Gilmore." Finn finally said.

"Rory Gilmore?" Shira asked confused. "Why?"

"She's the one who was attacked." Mitchum realized and the kids confirmed it by nodding. "That's why they are withholding the details from the media. To protect the family. What happened?" he asked, now concerned for the girls well being.

Colin explained. "She was grabbed from behind. The more she fought, the harder he beat her and when she couldn't fight anymore…" Colin took a breath before he finished. "He raped her."

Shira dropped the glass she was holding and raised both her hands to her mouth as tears filled her eyes.

"How did Logan get involved?" Mitchum asked sullen.

"It happened right out side our building, we were going home. Logan found her." Finn said.

Mitchum sat down in the closest chair. He reached his hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He shakily dialed the familiar number and waited for it to be answered.

"Is she okay?" he breathed into the phone when he heard the voice on the other end.

------------------------------------

OOOOOhhhhhhhhh... Who, oh who, did he call??????

I really am mean, aren't I?

apalusa


	19. The Big Bad Wolf

Back to the Gilmore's...

_I do not own Gilmore Girls, the characters, original plot or storyline, nor anything else that was written, produced or directed by ASP or the WB. I do however own my own plot and storyline, characters and point of view! _

**Chapter 19: THE BIG BAD WOLF**

The three couples were sitting at the dining room table when Lorelai's phone started to ring. She immediately knew, by the ring tone, who was calling and why. She started to stand as she began to take the phone out of her purse.

"Lorelai…" Emily's voice warned.

"I have to take this call." Lorelai said forcefully and left the room.

Once around the corner and out of earshot of the others, Lorelai flipped open her phone to answer it. "Hey."

"Is she okay?" the concerned voice of Mitchum Huntzberger seeped through the phone.

Lorelai smiled, "Considering the circumstances, she's alright."

"How about you?" Mitchum asked.

"It hurts to see my baby like that but..." Lorelai paused. "Logan's here, do you know that?"

Mitchum chuckled. "So I hear." He said, looking at Logan's friends.

"They were right." Lorelai continues vaguely.

"Who was?" Mitchum questioned. "About what?"

"Logan's friends. There is something between them." Lorelai explained.

"How do you know?" he asked.

Lorelai sighs and answers, "You can see it when you look at them together. The way they look at each other, hold each other; it reminds me of…"

"The way you used to be with Chris?" Mitchum suggests.

"No," Lorelai replied. "It makes me think of the way I am with Luke."

It was Mitchum's turn to smile. _'Maybe he's found someone who is his equal in every way.'_ He thought happily to himself. _'Richard did say that they make a handsome couple.'_

As the silence endured Shira moved beside her husband and signaled for the phone. Mitchum handed it over to her while he continued to think about a Gilmore/Huntzberger match, and about the tragedy that the young couple was now going through.

Maintaining her composure Shira took the phone and held it up to her ear, "If there is anything that we can do just name it, Red."

"To be honest Cheers, I think that Logan is the only one who is going to be able to really help her through it." Lorelai told her friend sadly. "The rest of us can be here as a shoulder to cry on or as a helping hand but he's the one who's going to get her through it."

"You think it's like that?" Shira asked.

"You saw the pictures… It wasn't just the jump. Trust me." Lorelai replied.

"I do trust you. I always have, that's how I got in to so much trouble when we were younger." Shira laughed as she remembered the old days.

Lorelai laughed too. "As I recall I didn't have to do too much arm twisting to get you to do some of those things."

"No, not too much." Shira retorted. "Red, are you sure about them?"

"I think so. You could always ask his friends. You've got them there don't you?" Lorelai suggested.

Shira smirked mischievously and looked at Logan's friends. At the look, Finn, Colin and Steph's eyes widened and they started feeling nervous again. "You always were a smart cookie, Red. I think I'll do just that."

"Kay." Lorelai said. "I hate to cut this short but I'm at my parents for lunch with the kids and I need to ask Mitch something before I go back in there."

"Sure, I'll see you next weekend right?" Shira asked.

"Yep, I'll be there." Lorelai answered.

"Just remember we're here when ever you need us okay… I'll get Mitchum." Shira said and then handed the phone back to her husband.

"LV what can I do for you?" Mitchum asked.

Lorelai sighed, she hated asking for favors. "Keep this out of the papers Mitch. Please?"

"I can only do so much, you know." Mitchum replied. "I don't own all the papers."

"I know, but you've always been so good at making things okay, Mitch. I don't want to see my baby's name in the paper for the first time because of this." Lorelai begged.

Mitchum ran his hand through his hair as he leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees and rested his head in his free hand. He was silent for a couple minutes, thinking, and finally he took an audible breath.

"I'll do what I can." He told her. "The Dean won't only be releasing information to me though; it will be a general press release. And if they ever catch the guy and he's charged…"

"They already have him Mitch." Lorelai interrupted. "Logan and Rory went to the station this morning and she picked him out of a line-up. The police are waiting on some DNA results but the prosecutor said they would probably press charges on Monday."

"Oh, thank God for that." Mitchum sighed. "But when they do press charges her name is going to be public record." He paused as he thought for a moment. "This is a big story Lorelai, there hasn't been an attack on the Yale campus in at least 20 years."

At the mention of her name, Finn, Colin and Steph each gasped and looked to Shira (or Elias) for explanation but received none as the two seemed wrapped up in what Mitchum was saying on his end of the conversation. They looked at each other and then turned back to continue listening to Mitchum.

"I know Mitchum, I remember." Lorelai explained. "I don't know what else to do though. I guess I'll have my dad talk to Rollins and see if he can get the release censored, but this is going to take you too."

"Alright LV, I'll do what I can." Mitchum relented. "But I can't promise anything."

"Thank you Mitch. I love you." Lorelai gushed.

"Yeah, I love you too." Mitchum sighed. "Tell Logan to call me later. I'm going to need the name of the prosecutor."

"No problem." Lorelai stated. "And Mitch… thanks for calling. I wondered if you'd find out."

Mitchum smiled weakly. "You know we're always here for you. And Rory. I'll see you soon."

"Yeah, bye." Lorelai said and hung up the phone. A few more tears fell from her eyes before she turned and headed back into the dining room.

As she walked back in and sat down she smiled apologetically, "Sorry about that, I was expecting the call and I figured I'd better answer it now or he'd just keep calling back."

"Who was so important Lorelai?" Emily asked pointedly.

Before Lorelai could answer, Rory laughed. "It was the Big Bad Wolf, grandma." At the revelation Logan dropped his fork as he was lifting it to his mouth.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

Emily ignored Logan and the dropped fork and turned on her daughter. "Oh really, Lorelai. How is a call from the Big Bad Wolf so important that you had to interrupt our lunch?"

"Well she's right he'd just keep calling back until she answered." Logan replied before Lorelai could speak, again. Everyone turned to Logan. Logan looked at Lorelai. "I should have known by the ring tone, my mom has the same one, but Big Bad Wolf—I've heard the stories. Him, Little Red Riding Hood and Hansel and Gretel and all of their adventures. I thought they were just stories. But then I noticed the names had numbers on his cell, and moms."

-------------------------------------

So, the first of Lorelai's secrets is out... what else has she kept from Rory?

apalusa


	20. An Anarchy Collective

Okay, okay, you're all wondering what the heck the relationship between Lorelai, Shira and Mitchum is and I can't tell you everything yet but this much I can say:

They all knew each other when they were younger and they were friends. There's more to it, but that's the jist. But just so you know, Shira is 3 years older than Lorelai and Mitchum is 2 years older than Shira. And one little thing that changes from the way it's set up in the show is that Lorelai had Rory when she was 17 and had she been in school still at the time, it would have been during her senior year of high school - Richard and Emily hadn't allowed her to go back to school for her final year, instead they'd hired tutors to 'home school' her for the first term but she ran away with Rory before the next term started. Rory's birthday is in November.

Thank you all for your support and reviews for this story. I like writing it and I really like throwing twists in. I'm busy writing some new chapters for this and for _**An Ending or a New Beginning**_, so updates may be a bit scarce but I'll try to be as quick as I can! Promise.

_I do not own Gilmore Girls, the characters, original plot or storyline, nor anything else that was written, produced or directed by ASP or the WB/CW. I do however own my own plot and storyline, characters and point of view!_

**Chapter 20: AN ANARCHY COLLECTIVE**

Emily ignored Logan and the dropped fork and turned on her daughter. "Oh really, Lorelai. How is a call from the Big Bad Wolf so important that you had to interrupt our lunch?"

"Well she's right he'd just keep calling back until she answered." Logan replied before Lorelai could speak, again. Everyone turned to Logan. Logan looked at Lorelai. "I should have known by the ring tone, my mom has the same one, but Big Bad Wolf—I've heard the stories. Him, Little Red Riding Hood and Hansel and Gretel and all of their adventures. I thought they were just stories. But then I noticed the names had numbers on his cell, and on moms."

Lorelai jumped in before anyone else could interrupt her. "How did you know it was the Big Bad Wolf?" she asked Rory.

"I downloaded the ring tone for you—you were so excited because you said it was perfect for your Big Bad Wolf." Rory explained, confused by what Logan said but the dots started to connect. "Then you went so far as to set the ring tone for Hansel and Gretel too. You said that you might as well give it to the whole gang. When I asked you about it you told me that since I was your baby Red Riding Hood, you knowing the Big Bad Wolf might come in handy if I ever went missing and couldn't find my way home using the trail of bread crumbs that Hansel and Gretel had left for me. I just thought you were being crazy…" Rory ran out of breath and gasped for a minute.

Lorelai looked at the two kids sitting in front of her. She turned to Richard and said, "Maybe we should take this conversation into the study?" Richard nodded and stood.

"Emily, would you please stay out here with Luke? It seems that Lorelai and I need to have a talk with Rory and Logan." Lorelai and Logan were both standing already and Logan was pulling Rory's chair out for her.

Rory was reluctant to leave Luke alone with her grandmother and told Emily, "Remember what I said earlier grandma." She warned.

"I will." Emily said nodding curtly and continuing to eat her lunch.

Rory turned and walked towards the study. She watched in front of her as Logan was whispering with Lorelai and Richard walked to his desk and sat down. While not being clear, everything was starting to make more sense to Rory. She was the last one in to the study and faced the door as she closed it softly. The other three were quiet, waiting to see what Rory was going to say.

She paused before turning away from the door and started speaking before she looked to her family and Logan.

"And so the four families joined and were bonded forever in brotherhood." She paused briefly as she took in the shocked faces in front of her. "The Big Bad Wolf is Logan's dad isn't it?"

"Yes." Lorelai answered.

"Hansel and Gretel?" Rory asked.

"Logan's mom is Gretel." Lorelai explained. "I'm Little Red Riding Hood. And Hansel is Eddie Vanderbilt."

"Steph's dad?" Logan asked laughing. "Well that makes so much more sense now."

"How?" Rory questioned exasperated.

"My mom is, was, a Bradshaw." Logan exclaimed. "Colin is a Bradshaw. His dad is my uncle."

Realization hit her like a truck of bricks. "Four families. Four founders."

Logan smirked but didn't speak.

"You knew everything about the LDB, and you never told me!" Rory shouted, turning on Lorelai.

"I didn't need to tell you, you found out on your own." Lorelai told her calmly. "Besides it wasn't my place to tell you."

"Not your place?" Rory asked. "How exactly was I ever supposed to find out if you didn't tell me?"

Lorelai looked at her daughter. "An active member is supposed to approach you, give you enough information to interest you and then let you figure things out on your own."

They sat in silence for several minutes and then Rory turned to Logan. Sensing what her question would be, Logan answered before she spoke. "Don't look at me Ace, I was told that I couldn't help you with this one." At his response she cocked her eyebrow.

"Told by who?" She asked skeptically.

"The Boss." He told her plainly.

Another shocked expression came over her face. Turning to her mother she cried out, "Number 8?"

"What?!?" The other three asked in unison.

"On the speed dial…" Rory explained. "5 is Big Bad Wolf, 6 is Gretel, 7 is Hansel and 8 is the Boss."

Muttering Lorelai replied. "What do you have a sponge for a brain? Nothing escapes."

Rory ignored her and turned back to Logan, "Who's the boss?"

Logan didn't know how to respond. Or whether he could. He looked to Richard and Lorelai, but Rory's voice gave him the answer he needed.

"Don't look to them." She told him. "I just want to know what I'm getting myself into." She smirked and then continued, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I had thought the LDB was an anarchy collective, but apparently there is an organized government and well, I'm all about organization. So who is it?"

"Colin." Logan said.

"Mom," Rory started, not taking her eyes off Logan. "Do I even want to know why you have Colin's phone number? It's creepy enough that you have Logan and Steph's parent's phone numbers, but Colin?"

Lorelai laughed. "I assure you that I only have his number for society business. And truthfully, he doesn't know it's me. He knows me only as Red Riding Hood."

"Oh my God!" Logan blurted out.

"What?" the other three responded.

"You're the Archiver. I always just assumed that it was Richard, but it wasn't. It was you!" Logan sounded pleased with discovery.

"That's right dear boy, which means that I know all of your dirty little secrets." Lorelai said smirking. "And did I mention that your parents are two of my oldest and best friends?"

Rory laughed as the tables turned on Logan and a look of shock (and fear?) appeared on his face. "Oh this is just wrong." She said to the room.

"I have to agree with you here Ace," Logan replied. "I don't like where I see this going."

"You mean back into the dining room before my mother does permanent damage to the psyche of my boyfriend?" Lorelai asked innocently.

"That's not actually what I meant but that works too…" Logan answered.

"Oh my God!" Rory blurted out.

"De ja vu, anyone?" Lorelai smiled.

"What now, Rory?" Richard asked.

"The SUV's." Rory said and Logan smirked. "Just waiting for the fourth one to be claimed, hey Huntzberger?"

Lorelai continued smirking as she walked to the door. "Nice aren't they? We figured you kids would like them." As she pulled the door open, she turned back to the kids and looked at Logan. "You're supposed to call your dad. He wants the name of the prosecutor. Oh and Dad, I need to talk to you quick before we leave." With that she hurried towards the dining room to save her diner man.

Rory, Logan and Richard stood bedazzled as she left. Richard finally started to follow, "You best call him now Logan, if I know those two, their working on some way to keep our names out of the papers. My task probably includes Dean Rollins." With that he winked and closed the door behind him as he exited the room.

The two college students stilled, silently looking at the closed door. Logan finally came to Rory and sat beside her on the small couch. After a moment Rory held out her hand to Logan. He looked at her and she smiled. He entwined his fingers with hers and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"A lot to process?" Logan suggested as he pushed some hair behind her ear. Rory nodded in response but was quiet. "If it makes you feel better Ace, I wanted to tell you. But Colin and my dad said that they had big plans for you and that they were instructed not to tell you more than you absolutely needed to know."

Rory lifted her head and looked in his eyes. "Instructed by whom?" She asked him.

Laughing Logan replied. "By the way they happily jaunted out of here, I'd say your mom and grandpa. I don't know why. They just told me I couldn't tell you. And that if I did before the time was right, it would probably ruin their plans."

She sighed but remained quiet. She replaced her head on his shoulder and he pulled out his cell phone. He dialed his father's number and waited for it to be answered.

-------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------

Another secret leaked out, another hint slipped in... oh, I just feel sneaky today!

Thanks people and don't forget to review!

apalusa


	21. Somethings Are More Important

I wonder if I could possibly take any longer to upload a new chapter for this (and my other) story? The answer: probably not. The summer turned into one gigantic, crazy, mind-numbing experience and let me tell you, it's not something that I want to experience ever again! I'm still trying to figure out where things went wrong, where good intentions turned south and how to make things right again. It's a battle this thing we call life and though most days I doubt any of us would be willing to give it up, some times I have to wonder if it's all worth it...

Blah! In any case, right here, right now, I want to apologize to all of you for how long it's taken to do any thing with this and An Ending or New Beginning. I am back now and though I can't (and won't) gaurantee really frequent updates, I will update as often as I can and whenever I've got something ready to post. I hope you will continue to read my stories and I will take any and all comments that you're willing to shell out. Thank you to all my readers, new and old, and may this be a new start to our friendship. :)

_I do not own Gilmore Girls, the characters, original plot or storyline, nor anything else that was written, produced or directed by ASP or the WB/CW. I do however own my own plot and storyline, characters and point of view! _

**Chapter 21: SOMETHINGS ARE MORE IMPORTANT**

_Previously—_

_"Yeah, I love you too." Mitchum sighed. "Tell Logan to call me later. I'm going to need the name of the prosecutor."_

_"No problem." Lorelai stated. "And Mitch… thanks for calling. I wondered if you'd find out."_

_Mitchum smiled weakly. "You know we're always here for you. And Rory. I'll see you soon."_

_"Yeah, bye." Lorelai said and hung up the phone._

Mitchum hit the end button on his cell and sat staring at the phone for a moment before he looked up at his wife. She smiled sweetly at him and he returned the gesture. He shifted his glance over to his father. He gave him a look that told the elder Huntzberger that they had some 'damage control' to take care of. Elias nodded and headed out of the parlor—he went to his study and sat at his desk, starting to make his phone calls.

Finally Mitchum moved his eyes to the faces of his son's friends. They each had a look of shock on their face. Shira had also turned to the kids and was looking at them. The Huntzberger's waited for Logan's friends to speak.

"Was that just Lorelai Gilmore?" Finn eventually asked.

"Yes it was." Mitchum told him.

"Rory's mom." Steph said.

"Yes." Shira replied.

"How's Rory doing?" Colin asked. "We know she was pretty stressed with having to go to the station this morning. How did that go?"

Mitchum smiled. Colin always had been the understanding one of the group. "She was able to identify her attacker, charges are going to be pressed Monday after they get the DNA results."

"But how is she doing?" Steph inquired this time.

"Lorelai seemed to think that Logan's presence was helping a lot." Shira answered.

"Good," Finn responded. The three seemed to relax, hearing that Rory was doing okay and they moved about the room. Steph sat on the couch, Finn plopped down in the seat vacated by Elias and Colin walked around. Despite their newly relaxed states, each of them knew that their questioning wasn't over.

The group sat silently for a few minutes before Shira spoke again. "So when are you kids going to head back to Yale?" She decided that she'd ease into questions about Logan and Rory.

"Tomorrow morning." Steph replied. "Colin has an Economics exam on Monday," she glared pointedly at her boyfriend. "And Finn and I figured we'd hang out with Rory and Logan, try and keep them company." Steph knew Shira and Mitchum wanted to know what the deal with Rory and Logan was. Her mother had heard through the grapevine that at the Yale party at the Gilmore's, the two had spent nearly the entire night together; she had no doubt that Shira had heard as well. Combined with Logan staying with Rory to take care of her, and Logan's inability to talk about anyone else for the past month, she knew that both Logan's parents had to be curious. Not to mention whatever Lorelai had said…

"Well that's very nice of you two," Shira told them. She paused briefly before asking, "Have Rory and Logan been spending a lot of time together?"

"No," Finn answered. "Last night was the first any of us had seen her since we took her to her mothers after her grandparents party two weeks ago. Logan and I looked for her one day but when we finally found her she was talking with a friend and we decided to leave her be."

"You boys took Rory to Lorelai's after Richard and Emily's party?" Mitchum questioned.

The three friends chuckled but under the intimidating glare of Mitchum Huntzberger Colin broke first. "We may have given her a few too many drinks after her boyfriend broke up with her. We didn't want her to drive home and she was pretty adamant about not staying at Richard and Emily's."

"You got her drunk?" Shira asked shocked.

"No." Finn answered again. Then after a moment he continued. "Maybe a little bit. It was mostly my fault though—the longer my 'Passion of the Christ' took, the more she would drink." Colin and Steph laughed at Finn's comment.

Mitchum stifled a chuckle and said, "I hope you were all gentleman."

"Like anyone got anywhere near her." Steph snorted. "Logan doesn't like it when other guys mess with his girl." As the words came out of her mouth, her eyes widened and she clamped her hand over her mouth.

They all started laughing. "Than I guess Lorelai is right." Shira finally stated.

"Depends on what Lorelai said," Colin admitted.

"Ah well, she just said that there is definitely something between those two." Mitchum answered.

"Then yeah," Steph replied smiling. "There is absolutely something there."

"What makes you so sure Steph?" Finn accused. "He hasn't come right out and said that he likes her." He pointed out.

"Not to you!" Steph told him cheekly. "But I'm not you."

Finns mouth fell open and it took him a moment to respond. "But I'm his best mate!"

"Yes, and you would mock him mercilessly if he told you that he really liked a girl." Again as she spoke she regretted the words that came out of her mouth. She turned to Colin and said, "Next time, we are definitely bringing the jet. Maybe with a few drinks in me, I could keep a secret or two."

Colin was just about to reply when Mitchum's cell phone started ringing. Mitchum looked at the caller ID and shook his head when he saw Logan's name in the screen.

"Speak of the devil," he said before answering. He pushed the talk button and continued, "Hello son."

"Well if it isn't the Big Bad Wolf," Logan answered. "I just had a rather interesting conversation with uh, Little Red Riding Hood."

"LV broke did she!" Mitchum laughed.

"If by LV you mean Lorelai, than no. Rory and I figured it out together." Logan told him. "I've also discovered who Hansel and Gretel really and truly are."

Mitchum was laughing so hard that he couldn't talk and Shira took the phone from him.

"Logan?" She asked concerned.

"Gretel, it's me your son!" Logan teased. "The birds ate the bread crumbs, how do I get home?" Logan asked and he and Rory started laughing.

It was now Shira's turn to laugh. "Oh now, that's just mean." She replied. "That was just my code name, no one actually called me that."

"Uh huh, I believe you. Oh and ask Colin what the Archivers name is." Logan said.

"She didn't!" Shira gasped in mock shock.

"She didn't have too." Logan told her. "I figured that out on my own."

"You can't tell him." She warned her son.

Logan shook her head. "I know that. But now I can endlessly mock you and dad, and Lorelai, and Hansel—a.k.a. Steph's dad, because now I know that all those stories you told me when I was younger are actually true."

Shira laughed again and she heard a girl in the background say "you're horrible," and Logan replied, "you were thinking it too. But this way we can double team them." She could almost see the smirk on her son's face. She stopped laughing and listened to the lively banter that was occurring on the other end of the phone. Logan seemed to have forgotten that he was the phone.

After a few minutes of listening she looked up at Steph and asked quietly, "They just forget about everyone else when they start bickering don't they?"

Steph, Finn and Colin laughed. "Sadly yes," Colin told her. "And unless you interrupt them they will go on forever." Shira shook her head in response and handed the phone back to Mitchum so he could hear.

"Logan!" Mitchum said loudly after listening for a minute.

"Dad?" Logan answered surprised. "Wasn't I talking to mom?"

"You were," Mitchum replied. "And as much as I hate to interrupt your verbal foreplay with the young Miss Gilmore, I really only needed you to call me so that I could get the name of the prosecutor you and Rory spoke with this morning."

"Verbal foreplay?" Logan asked. Rory giggled in the background.

"That's what it sounded like to me." Mitchum told him.

Logan smirked. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Sure," Mitchum said. "But the name son, that's all I need."

"Right," Logan paused. "His name was William Bloom. He's the assistant DA."

"Bloom, okay. Well I'll let you get back to your weekend." Mitchum nodded, although he knew Logan couldn't see him.

"You're not mad that I didn't show up for the party?" Logan asked hesitantly.

"I was." Mitchum admitted. "But even I will admit that at certain times in your life there are things that are more important than business and family."

Logan didn't know how to respond. He sat quiet for a moment and then sighed. "Thanks, dad."

Mitchum smirked. "It must be a Gilmore Girl thing. LV has had me wrapped around her little finger since I was younger than you. Just ask your mom how many times she and I ended up doing things with that women that we never would have done otherwise. And then somehow, I think I always ended up with the blame." Mitchum eyed his wife, who just shrugged and smirked at Logan's friends. The kids all snickered at the thought of Mitchum Huntzberger at the beck and call of a woman.

Logan chuckled too. "So you're back in Hartford next weekend right?"

"Yes we are." Mitchum told him. "And you're mother and I would love to see you, Logan."

"Maybe I'll convince Ace to come with me for the weekend." Logan suggested.

"Sounds like a plan son. I'll let you go. Tell Rory that we are thinking of her." Mitchum replied.

Logan turned to Rory, "Hey Ace, my dad says sorry and get well!"

In the background, but somewhere near the phone Mitchum heard a girls voice respond, "Thank you Mr. Huntzberger."

"You tell that girl, not to call me that." Mitchum told his son.

"What do you want her to call you?" Logan asked. "The Big Bad Wolf?" he finished laughing.

"Very funny, Logan." Mitchum chided his son. "How about just Mitchum? And you can stop that now too."

"I'll let her know. But about the other thing—don't count on it, BBW!" Logan continued laughing.

"Goodbye, Logan." Mitchum said.

--------------------------------

That's it for today, more craziness and chaos will come soon. I promise that it won't take 3 1/2 months again this time.

Review, review, review. I could really use the love!

apalusa :o)


	22. The Shadows in Their Eyes

I know it's been months and months but I've been stuck in a rut, I suppose you could say, and all of my writing projects have been seriously suffering because of it. I finally managed to get this chapter out of my head (and it's actually quite a bit longer than all of the other chapters) and I've got it to a point where I think it's ready to be posted. I'm trying to work on _An Ending or a New Beginning_ right now too, but the next chapter is giving me a couple of issues - I'm sure I'm just being overly picky but I want the next chapter to be perfect. In any case I know you've been waiting and I really appreciate all of your patience and all of your support for this story and for my other stories.

To everyone who commented on the last chapter: gt4good, KrazyKarah, astragail, CorkyGilmore, lorelai, Aliolyoxenfree, mizskitles220, Curley-Q, Gilmorecrazed2010, cathyrock and brenda; **THANK YOU**. I know I always say it but it bears repeating... All of you are amazing and I love hearing from you, reading your compliments, or complaints, your suggestions and just seeing the support. One of the hardest things for writers, I think, are those hours and days when you don't hear anything from the people who are reading your work and you have to wonder whether they're going to like what you did as much as you do. As an author I freely and proudly tell everyone I know that the best feed back I get is any feed back at all. Even complaints and criticism work toward making you a better author, making your work better and making your stories the best that they can be. Anything and everything you have to say, is something that I'm more than happy to hear - you never know when a reader will tell you something about your story and the blinders will fall from your eyes and the next chapter just flows from your mind. Inspiration, after all, can come in many shapes and forms.

So without further ramblings...

_I do not own Gilmore Girls, the characters, original plot or storyline, nor anything else that was written, produced or directed by ASP or the WB/CW. I do however own my own plot and storyline, characters and point of view! _

**Chapter 22 - The Shadows in Their Eyes**

It had been fifteen days.

Fifteen days and fifteen extremely long nights since she'd come to the abrupt realization that monsters are real and evil truly does exist. The blissfully ideal life that she'd taken for granted was forever gone and in it's place she had to come up something, someway to go on. She knew she couldn't do it alone, and after these fifteen days, she didn't think she could do it without Logan.

For someone that she'd initially taken as an egotistical, self-centered elitist, Logan had proved her wrong over and over again during the past days. Before the attack she never would have believed someone if they'd told her that Logan would do the things he was doing for her. He'd spent nine of the fifteen days since the attack going to her classes and taking notes for her. He'd kept all of the reporters and gossip mongers away from her so that no one knew for sure who had been attacked. No one knew for sure that she was the one who had been raped.

In two days that would change.

On Monday morning William Bloom, the assistant district attorney for Hartford-New Haven, would be standing up in court and starting the proceedings for the trial of the man that had attacked, beaten and viciously raped her.

Everything had worked out just like it happened on TV. She'd identified her rapist from a line up the morning after the attack. DNA, that had been gathered from both her and the accused, was tested and compared and had come back as a match. Charges had been formally filed against the man. But at the preliminary hearing, the accused had plead not guilty. Now, everything would become public as lawyers argued facts and lies. And sooner, rather than later, Rory would have to take the stand and tell an entire court room full of people what had happened, all of the things that had been done to her.

Stephanie and Logan were going to testify too. Stephanie could relate to the court when Rory had left the pub and that she'd left alone. Logan would be describing what he and his friends had found when they'd come across Rory in the courtyard outside their building. It was just one more thing that Rory would be forever grateful to them for.

The elder Huntzbergers had worked overtime and had managed, with the cooperation of the college, to keep the Gilmore name out of all press releases that had been made concerning the attack. Elias and Richard had also atttained the cooperation of the district attorney's office to keep Rory's name from being released. The Vanderbilt's and the Bradshaw's had also helped in any way that they could to ensure that Rory had as much privacy as she needed while she healed.

Everynight Logan stayed with her. They would study or talk, watch movies or listen to music and when they went to bed, Logan would hold her close while she slept. And when the nightmares came he would comfort her. Rock her gently, rub her back and arms and let her cry and sob for as long she needed to, or until she fell back to sleep exhausted. Everynight his heart broke a little bit more for her, and each morning he knew that he was one step closer to being in love with her.

For the most part Rory had managed to avoid seeing anyone, of importance, that she knew. Paris delivered her articles to the paper for her and between Paris, Logan, Colin and Seth (another LDBer) all of her classes were attended for her and notes taken. Colin or Logan would go to the Library for her and they, with the help of many LDBer, were always careful to make sure that someone was close by Rory's dorm in case she needed something. Logan had managed to get her to go out a few times, to the coffee cart or to obscure restaurants outside of the New Haven and Hartford areas.

Rory talked to her mother everyday; if Rory didn't call, Lorelai made sure to contact her. She didn't want to risk losing her special bond with her daughter, just because some horrible man had hurt her baby. Neither did she want Rory to think that she couldn't count on her, or rely on her if she needed to. While Rory didn't talk much about what happened to her, Lorelai knew that it had changed her. Fear and anxiety were two things that Rory had never had to worry about, had never really experienced before the attack and Lorelai was concerned that Rory would now be plagued by fears.

Lorelai also talked to Logan everyday. It wasn't that she didn't trust Rory to tell her the truth, it was that she believed that Logan would give her a different view of her daughter's recovery. Everyday Logan told her that despite how hard he knew it was for Rory, she was fighting and she would win the battle. Eventually the 'old Rory' would be back completely and the shadows in her eyes would be gone.

When the weekend came once again, rather than going to the Huntzberger's home in Hartford, Rory and Logan went to another of the Huntzberger's getaways. Rory didn't want to be any where near campus on the weekends and she wanted some time away before the trial started. Logan understood her need for privacy and down time, and so he'd suggested the Vermont cabin and had explained to his parents and Lorelai why they wouldn't be spending the time in Hartford.

So when they arrived at the cabin and found Lorelai, Luke, Shira and Mitchum also there, both Rory and Logan were suprised and Logan admitted, at least to himself, that he shouldn't have been surprised by their intrusion.

"What are you doing here?" Logan asked his father after he'd pulled him away from the rest of the group.

"Lorelai wanted to spend some time with Rory and your mother wanted to be here for Lorelai." Mitchum explained while looking towards the others and watching Rory. "She looks tired." He continued and glanced at Logan.

"She is." Logan told him. "And so am I. I've been going to most of her classes and mine for the past two weeks and we just drove for three hours. It's been a long day."

Mitchum wanted to say something to Logan, anything that might make him feel better or might make the burden that he was under less, but he couldn't think of anything that was right. He could see the same pain and the same tiredness that was in Rory's eyes in Logans, and for the first time in his life, Mitchum didn't know what to do to make things better.

Finally he nodded. "You should both get some sleep. You'll need it."

Logan smiled weakly at his father and then with some help from his dad, and a well honed skill of getting out of places that he didn't want to be, he extracted Rory from her mother, Luke and Shira and herded her in the direction of his bedroom. While Rory appreciated her mother's concern and was grateful for all of the elder Huntzberger's help, she didn't protest as Logan led her away from their families and into the privacy of his room.

"How did you manage that? I thought, for sure, that my mom and yours would keep me out there for hours." Rory asked after they'd settled into bed and she was once more safe in Logan's embrace.

"Getting out of conversations that I don't want to have is just one of my many talents Ace. I thought you'd have noticed that by now." He answered with a smirk as he relaxed into the soft mattress and settling Rory's body just the way he liked it up against his.

He felt her smile against his chest. "I had noticed that actually, but escaping the clutches of not only my mother and Luke but your parents too has got to be something of a feat."

"Just goes to show you how amazing I am."

"Some times you are still the conceited, arrogant, cocky--" Rory started but she was cut off quickly before she was able to really take off on the subject of how she'd viewed him before the rape.

"I prefer confident." Logan added swiftly.

"I'm sure you do. Seriously though, what did you do? Bribe your dad in to letting us escape without inquisition?" She asked and punctuated the question with a poke in his ribs that had him squirming. "Don't think for a minute that I didn't notice your little tete de tete with him."

Logan scoffed and chuckled at her observation, but didn't really answer her question. "I did not bribe him."

"Logan." She said in a serious tone.

"Ace." He replied in kind.

"Logan." She said again and the tone wasn't as stern as before the seriousness of tone was still there, this time though it was colored with another emotion. Vulnerability.

He stroked his hand over the back of her head and down the length of her back. "Rory." He said nothing more and waited to see if she would respond, if she would fight back or if she would let it go. When she just sighed in capitulation part of him was disappointed that she'd given up.

"He could see you were tired. That's all." Logan finally whispered as answer to the question. "He could see that I was tired, too." All the time his hand continued its path up and down her back.

Rory shifted her weight around pushed up on one elbow to look down at his face. "Have I thanked you for everything that you've done for me?"

"Not today." He answered and moved his other hand from behind his head to her cheek, his fingers and thumb brushing lightly over the only remaining visible reminder on her face of the attack. A small smile curved on his lips. "But I don't need you to thank me Ace. I'm doing it as much for me as I am for you."

"You are, are you?" She whispered back and a small smile appeared on her lips to match the one on his. She looked at him for a minute as if searching for something that only she could find and then, apparently satisfied with her inspection she put her head back down on his chest and nestled tightly against his body. "I guess my initial feelings of your personality weren't all wrong then were they?"

Logan shook his head and chuckled silently while he placed a kiss on the crown of her head and whispered back. "Not entirely."

--------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai and Luke watched as Logan ushered Rory away and into the corridor that they knew led to the bedrooms. Despite Rory's attempt to hide it, both of them had seen the look of gratitude in her eyes for Logan as they walked away. After the two 'kids' had disappeared Luke and Lorelai turned back to the other couple in the room. Shira too was gazing after her son and Rory and there was no mistaking the look in her eye for anything but pure calculation.

"I'd bet a hundred dollars that he doesn't put her in the guest room that I had prepared for her." Shira said when she too finally turned back to the rooms remaining occupent.

"I'd take that bet, but I know that he won't and I'd hate to lose $100." Lorelai replied and sat back on the couch snugly beside Luke.

The two couples laughed and talked for a couple of hours. Mitchum and Shira telling Luke some of the more entertaining stories about Lorelai from her youth and Luke shared with them some stories about Lorelai, and Rory, from her years in Stars Hollow. After a while, the couples split and the men chatted about business, politics and, if you can believe it, fishing, while Lorelai and Shira talked quietly about some plans for an LDB alumni event. It didn't escape Shira's notice that Lorelai kept glancing back toward the bedrooms and their children.

"Has she said anything about them?" Shira asked Lorelai, though she didn't even attempt to be discreet about it and so both of the men heard the question.

Lorelai sighed. "No." She admitted. "But then she hasn't really said a lot of anything. I talk to her every day and every day she tells me that the bruises are healing or that her ankle doesn't bother her as much anymore. She started to say something once a couple days ago about that night, before the attack, but she caught herself and didn't even finish the thought."

"She hasn't talked to you at all about the details?" Mitchum asked as he sat down on the opposite couch next to his wife.

"No." Was the only thing Lorelai said in response.

"Nothing? At all?" Shira questioned.

"Nothing. At all." Her tone didn't betray the hurt that caused but none of them were fooled by her nonchalance. Luke squeezed her to his side with an arm slung around her shoulders.

Lorelai glanced at him and smiled weakly. He smiled at her in reassurance. "She'll talk when she's ready Lorelai. She just needs some time."

"I didn't say that she hadn't talked about it, just that she hasn't talked to me about it." Lorelai told them all in a tone that implied there was a significance to that. "Logan tries to call me everyday and let me know how she's doing. His account is usually a bit more detailed then Rory's but even then I'm pretty sure that he's not telling me everything. I hate that there is fear in her voice and in her eyes and I hate that there is nothing that I can do to take that away for her."

"She will get through this Lorelai." Mitchum assured her in a tone that, to anyone else, would have allowed no arguements. "She knows that she will always have you to turn to, to talk to and to rely on when she needs you. Not talking to you about it and talking to Logan, while I'm sure that does hurt, doesn't imply that she won't talk to you eventually."

"I'm not offended that she's talking to Logan, or that she's relying on him and depending on him. I don't want anyone to think that I'm hurt that he's helping her. I'm glad that he is, I'm glad that she has him. But..." Lorelai voice trailed off and the quartet sat for a moment in silence. When she moved to speak again Mitchum motioned her to silence and tilted his head as if listening to something in the distance.

"Does anyone else hear that?" He asked quietly and got up to move closer to the hallway going to the back of the cabin. The others got up and followed him, none of them hearing whatever he was, at first, then a loud, chocking moan echoed out from one of the bedrooms.

Lorelai rushed towards the door with Mitchum, Luke and Shira all hot on her heels but she stopped dead when they were right outside the door and could hear more sounds coming from the room. They all crowded around the door and leaned close to hear better what was being said.

"All the way out of it Ace. Come on." Logan's voice was quiet but firm through the door. A moan and a strangled 'no' sounded through the door in response. "Open those big blue eyes, beautiful." Another sound, this time a sob and Logan's response when it came was sharper, more commanding. "Wake up Rory. You need to wake up."

"Oh God." Shira whispered outside the door.

"We should..." Luke said quietly and motioned back towards the living room.

"It is just a dream. A dream, Ace. You are not in that courtyard again, and you are not alone." Logan told Rory when she'd apparently waken up and was sobbing quietly. "I'm not going to go anywhere. I told you I'm going to be here as long as you want me. I'm not going to go anywhere."

"His voice..." Rory sobbed. "I can still hear his voice in my head."

"I know."

"It's not going away Logan. It just keeps getting worse and worse." She told him while she cried.

"It's the trial, Ace. Once it's done and you stop worrying about the exposure... The dreams will stop. I promise they'll stop." Logan vowed in a tone he'd learned from his father. "Whatever it takes Rory, we'll make them go away."

Rory's sobs quieted to occasional sniffles. Finally she spoke again in a hauntingly pained voice. "I don't know if I can face the trial Logan. What if I can't? What if I'm not strong enough?"

"No. You are plenty strong enough. You're a Lorelai. You're a Gilmore." He responded with vehmenence.

"But..."

Logan cut her off quickly before she could voice anymore doubts. "And," he said over her voice. "If all of that isn't enough, you're you. There is nothing you can't do if you put your heart into it."

Silence. Standing outside the bedroom door the four adults waited with baited breath for a reply, any reply, but as time stretched out they began to think that none would come. Finally they heard a rustling of blankets and Rory's quiet words.

"I hope to God you're right."

Luke pulled Lorelai away from the door while Mitchum led Shira back to the living room. The couple settled back on to the couch all of them now seeped in the worries that they'd temporarily pushed aside earlier in the night.

"They didn't even tell me that she was having nightmares." Lorelai admitted to the others after several long silent minutes.

"Maybe she doesn't have them all of the time." Shira said hopefully, though both her tone and the worried expression on her face was enough to give the words away as false.

Though the statement really didn't require a reply, Lorelai shook her head in denial. "No." Lorelai finally said and her voice was low and filled with emotion. "He was used to waking her up from it. He knew what the dream was about too. He told her that she wasn't in the courtyard again, he knew. She's been having these dreams and they didn't tell me. She's my baby and she's hurting and neither of them is telling me the details of what's going on."

"Lorelai." Luke tried to interupt her.

"How am I supposed to help her heal and be whole again if she won't tell me the truth? How can I trust him to help her when he's not telling me the things that I need to know?" Lorelai started to rant, nearly irrational, in an agitated voice while still keeping the volume of her voice down.

Shira moved over to sit beside Lorelai on the couch and took hold of both of her hands. "Cheers, you can't blame them for keeping some stuff from you. We knew all along that there had to have been as much damage on the inside as there was on the outside. I guess we've all forgotten that in the past two weeks."

"After something like what happened to Rory occurs, LV, for the people around the victim it's often easier to forget that there's alot of emotional damage that's inflicted too." Mitchum said softly. "Maybe he should have told us, or at least you, but this is hard on him too."

"She's Lorelai's daughter." Luke argued. "If there are things having to do with Rory's recovery that she should know, Logan, if not Rory, should be telling her about them."

"And if Rory asked him not too?" Mitchum asked them in response. In truth, hearing Rory and Logan's conversation had shaken him far more than he was willing to admit and he actually did agree with the rationale behind Lorelai, and Luke's, arguement. But Logan was his son and though the boy might not be making all the right decisions, he was doing the best he could. "We've all been so busy dealing with the press and the community. With Yale, and Stars Hollow. The trial. How hard have we really pressed them for information about how she's doing?"

Lorelai's face was pale, except for two slashes of color that shaded her cheeks, her eyes were dark and shining from unshod tears. Those eyes met and held Mitchums while she spoke. "I talk to them every day. I ask every day. Every day, Mitchum!"

Mitchum nodded and would have continued but surprisingly Luke was the one who picked up on the direction of his thoughts and spoke. "And when she says she's doing better, or that she is not in as much pain... You haven't pushed for more Lorelai, none of us has. We've all been giving her some space and time, but right from the beginning all of us have left her to Logan and left him to shoulder that load."

"Two weeks later, Cheers, can we really blame them for not sharing some of the more intimate details of her recovery?" Shira asked gently and subtly squeezed Lorelai's hands in comfort.

"She cries in her sleep." The words were quietly spoken from the entrance to the hallway. The adults all turned to see Logan standing there, rumpled and tired looking but too unsettled, apparently, to sleep. "I don't think she even realizes but she does." He pushed away from the wall where he was leaning and walked to them. He sat down in the chair and took a drink of water from the glass that he held.

He seemed to be thinking about something, what to say to them, since a slight frown creased the his forehead and he stared into the water. "The nightmares started about a week ago I guess. After the arraignment, anyway. She's having them more frequently at night the closer the trial comes. I think it's mostly nerves, I hope it is. I hope that once the trial is over that she won't be afraid of him anymore. She doesn't even know that it was a guy who lived in her building. Someone she probably saw everyday and probably never noticed." He finally lifted his eyes to Lorelai and the expression in them, the pain, caused her tears to start falling.

"How am I supposed to tell her that?" Logan asked in a hollow tone.

"You don't have too. One of us, or the lawyer..." Lorelai answered but despite the words, they all knew the truth.

"How can I not tell her? How could I let her hear it from someone else?" Logan shook his head and leaned back in the chair, his arms and the glass of water coming to rest on his stomach.

They were all silent for several minutes before he spoke again.

"Physically she is doing really good Lorelai. Her ankle doesn't bother her at all anymore and besides a bit of tenderness in her ribs and what's left of the bruise on her cheekbone she is healed, physically." Logan told her in the same quiet voice. "Maybe I should have told you about the dreams, I don't know. I guess I had wanted Rory to do it..."

"She probably would have told us eventually, if they kept happening." Luke suggested.

Lorelai nodded but didn't take her eyes off of Logan, she remembered her words of selfishness with regards to Rory's recovery and the details of what happened. "We haven't been very fair to you." She said softly and watched as his expression changed to one of confusion. "Your dad is right, we've been so busy dealing with the logistics of keeping her name out of the press and from keeping all of the details out too, that we forgot that the person inside her was just as hurt as her body was. We-"

"No." Logan interrupted. "You didn't forget about that person, you just knew deep down where it counted, that she would be hurt more by the notoriety than she was by the actual rape. Not because she's worried about her reputation or the family name, but because she's a private person and she wouldn't want people to know the dirty details of what happened. Jesus she was embarrassed when we found her." The memory of watching her struggle to her feet while quietly sobbing flashed through him and hit him hard in the heart. He jumped to his feet and started to pace back and forth behind one of the couches.

"She could barely stand on her own. She was beaten, crying, pulling what was left of her clothes around her to cover herself but she didn't care that I knew what had happened. She just didn't want anyone to see her. She wanted me to go away so that she could slink off to her dorm, or something, I don't even know. I doubt that she would have been able to walk on her own, so I don't know what she thought she'd be able to do by herself." Ranting as he paced and waving the glass around he just kept talking.

"And do you want to know what the first thing she really asked me was? She wanted to know if her face really looked that bad. God knows why it was important but that's what she wanted to know. Then after we've talked to security and gone to the hospital and we're taking her back to the dorms, she's just so damn thankful that we would help her. Like she didn't expect that we would? Or that she didn't deserve it because of what happened, I don't know."

"But she was so strong and brave about it. With the police and her grandparents, talking to Dean Rollins and the prosecutors. When people visit the dorm she just holds her head up high and doesn't let them see any weakness. Then it'll just be the two of us and though she's still strong because don't get me wrong it's not like she suddenly falls apart, it's just that she doesn't put up any front, doesn't hide behind any mask."

As he'd been talking, Logan paced. It was almost as if he'd forgotten that they were there, that he was actually talking to them. His mind was a million miles away and when he stopped pacing, stopped talking, even though he faced nothing but a dark window the four adults knew that he was seeing that night again and all the nights since. He was silent for a minute as his thoughts whirled and then with a deep sigh, he ran a hand through his hair and then turned back to his parents and Lorelai and Luke.

He licked his lips and met Lorelai's eye as he spoke. "And then she's just..." Logan paused searching for the right word. "Afraid. Of what people will think of her when they learn the truth, of how this is going to change the way things have always been for her. Since day one she's been worried that the rape would make everyone think less of her, as if it was her fault that it had happened or something. I've done what I can to make her realize that it really hasn't change a thing, so have her friends and mine, and I know that all of you have tried to tell her that too but," he stopped again, as his throat closed off with emotion.

"But until she believes that nothing has changed, she won't believe that we don't see her any differently." Shira finished for her son and a look of relief, and thanks, flashed in his eyes when he glanced at her.

Lorelai stood and walked to Logan and gave him a tight hug before resting her hands on his shoulders and speaking. "Thank you for being here for my baby. Thank you for finding her that night and for taking care of her and for standing beside her. Thank you for holding her when she cries in her sleep and waking her up from the nightmares and dragging her out of the shadows. I could have done that for her, and yes part of me wishes that I was the one doing it now and I know that's just my mommy instinct being selfish, but of all the people in the world who could have taken that place from me..." She pauses and smiles at him while she swipes her tears away with one hand, the other still on his shoulder. "I am so glad, so grateful that it's you. I grew up with your Dad, I know how strong the Huntzberger men are in a crisis and I know that in this situation there could be no one better for her than you." She gives him another hug and then pushes him back toward the bedrooms.

"Now go get some sleep. There will be more dragons to slay tomorrow."

-------------------------------------

So there you go. I'm not sure when I'll have another chapter for this story up. Like I said at the beginning I have been having some 'artistic difficulties' with my writing lately so I guess we'll all just have to wait and see. I am going to shift to _An Ending or a New Beginning_ and work hard to get the next chapter out of the vault and posted soon. Still I'm not offering any estimations on when that might happen. Right now, I'm just hoping you'll like this and that it makes sense to you. This chapter, well - haha, this whole story is very much based in the emotional realm and sometimes that's easy to write and sometimes it's just not. Getting those emotions and how they are demonstrated by the various characters is really tough sometimes and it might have become a bit garbled in this chapter... I don't know. What do you think?? (I can always edit to make this clearer if I have to.)

Hit that 'go' button, let me know how it's going for you!


	23. In a Daze, With a Buzz

So it's been a while, a really long while. And yep, for that I suck. But here is the next chapter of **_The Best is Yet to Come_**.

This was actually a really hard chapter to write because I know only a very limited amount about the American justice system (i.e. court protocols, procedure and such) so for the most part I wrote it as it would have been seen on TV, which works I guess since _GG_ is a TV show. _So you get a disclaimer for that: this is a fictional story and the judiciary process as described in this story is a fictional set-up as well. It does not reflect the actual process, expect perhaps in the basic principles implied._

I will be focusing most of my writing attention here now, as all my other stories and/or work is more or less wrapped up at this time. Hopefully that'll mean that 

**So now a general disclaimer for this story...**

_I do not own _Gilmore Girls_, the characters, the locations or the concept. I do have rights to my own story plots and invented characters, and I am gratefull that I can use _Gilmore Girls_ as the vehicle to put those ideas out. Still... I wish I did own _GG_ cause then I'd be a very happy lady!_

_**Happy reading and enjoy... And let me know what you think!**_

* * *

**Chapter 23 - In a Daze, With a Buzz**

_His name is Tyler Greight. He's a third year business major._

There was buzzing in her ears. The harder she tried to concentrate, to understand what Logan was saying the louder the buzzing would become. She allowed her eye lids to slide closed and took three long, deep breaths.

_Rory, he lives in Brantford. On the third floor._

Her stomach rolled and even behind closed eyes she knew that the room was spinning. Her hands twisted the material of the blanket that she'd wrapped around her shoulders when she'd sat down to watch a movie with Logan. Half-way through the movie she'd noticed that he wasn't watching, that he seemed preoccupied and she'd asked him what was wrong. If only she'd just kept quiet.

_In Brantford._ In all the days that had passed since she'd been attacked she'd never really thought much about who'd done it. Though if she were perfectly honest with herself she would have to admit that deep down she'd hoped that it was someone who'd just happened to be on campus that night. Some stranger. But it wasn't. It was someone who lived in the same building that she did. Someone who ate in the same dining hall, used the same libraries that she did. For all she knew it was someone she'd had a conversation with at some point during her time at Yale or someone she'd sat beside in one of her classes.

"You're sure?" she heard herself ask in a whisper, her eyes still closed.

"I'm sorry, Ace." Logan told her and in his tone she heard regret. She heard relief.

Slowly she allowed her eyes to open and she glanced over at him. Even with four feet separating them as they each sat on one end of the couch in her dorm room, she could feel the warmth of his presence. Knew that if she slid down the length of that couch he would open his arm to her and do everything he could to try and take the pain away.

"You should have told me sooner." She murmured as her eyes met his and held. "You shouldn't have kept this from me, Logan."

He sighed and glanced away. "I know. I know, I just..." He sighed again and looked back at her. "I didn't know how to tell you. And I didn't want you to worry about him."

"Is he still here?" She asked him as the thought that he might be back on campus, in the same building as her, occurred.

"Absolutely not." He answered quickly and shook his head. "After he was released on bail, and after the arraignment, his family took him to their home in Cromwell. It's about half an hour from here. He won't ever be back at Yale, Ace, you can count on that."

She didn't doubt it. There was no way that her grandparents would stand for her attacker, she refused to use the word rapist even in her mind, to continue to stay at the same school, in the same building as her. And if they didn't have the pull necessary to have _him_ removed from campus, then Logan's parents would do it or the power of the LDB would do it. She turned back to the TV, with its blank screen, and wondered why they hadn't told her, why they all felt that she couldn't handle it when at the same time they repeatedly told her that there was nothing to worry about, nothing that she couldn't get through. Even Logan had said those words. He'd told her so many times since the night of the... incident that everything would be okay, that they'd get through it. That she'd get through it. Maybe it was all lip service; maybe they didn't think she could do it after all.

Logan watched her profile, watched the different emotions and expressions that moved over her face. Doubt, fear, anger. He didn't know what to do or say that would help her. He hated that he had to be the one to tell her who was being charged with the crime, but like he'd told Lorelai and his parents two nights ago 'how could he not.'

"Ace..." But that's all he got out. Until she reacted somehow there was nothing more that he could say, nothing more that could possibly change things. So he'd wait for her to respond; just as he'd wait for her to be ready for more. The silence stretched and stretched and just when he started to feel tired, her voice broke through the quiet.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" He turned around on the couch to see her standing half way between the couch and the door, her keys in her hand and her jacket already on.

"A walk?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. She nodded in response but didn't say anything. "Outside?" He said, somewhat stupidly, and they both glanced out the window, both knowing that there wouldn't really be anything to see since it was almost midnight and therefore completely dark outside.

Rory blushed and bit her lip. "Not a long walk or anything. I just can't sit in this room anymore Logan, I need air and space and..."

But Logan was already standing and coming around the couch towards her. "I'd love to go for a walk with you. Whatever the reason." He told her as he reached her and together they headed out the door, grabbing his jacket off the rack and pulling the door closed behind them.

They walked for over an hour just taking random paths and turns around campus. They didn't talk as they walked. They didn't even really look at each other. Logan's arm was draped over her shoulders holding her to his side and her arm had ended up around his waist, and that was all she needed to know that she was safe. In her mind, and his, thoughts and memories whirled but to the casual observer they would look like a normal young couple just enjoying a late night walk together.

When they finally ended up back at her dorm she was almost hesitant to go into the building, even though she knew that _he_ wasn't in there anymore it terrified her that at one point he had been. She'd probably seen him in the hallways or in the quad. Could she have inadvertantly lead him to believe that she might actually be interested in him? Had she led him on? Flirted with him, without realizing? People were always saying that she didn't even realize the effect she had on men, could he have been one of them? Was all of this her fault?

"No!" Logan said firmly. He didn't raise his voice at all but Rory still jolted with the realization that she must have voiced some of her concerns aloud.

"But..." She started to say weakly but he wouldn't let her finish.

"No. Just no." He said and he shook his head to emphasize his point. "You're charming and genuine and you care about people, and that makes them want to know you. Nothing you could have said, nothing you could have done gave him the right to do what he did to you. Nothing. What happened was not in _any_ way your fault."

He didn't wait for her response but ushered her into the building and into her room. They locked the door behind them and then moved through the common room and into the bedroom. Once there they silently got ready for bed. In the days since the attack they'd become extremely comfortable with each other and even Rory rarely thought anything of changing in front of him.

Once they were changed, they got into bed and settled in to a comfortable position. While they were settling in and going to sleep it seemed that they always ended up with Logan on his back and Rory curled up beside him with her head on his chest. They didn't say anything for a long time; Logan listened to her breathing as she relaxed and it slowed, while playing with her hair, and Rory listened to the steady beat of his heart under her ear. In the silence they both had time to think and for both of them their thoughts were of violence.

Finally Rory spoke softly. "I know that I didn't deserve what he did to me. I know that I deserve love and gentleness and care and respect. But the one thing that I've wondered since that night Logan, is why me? Of all the girls that were on campus that night, alone or distracted, why me?"

"I don't know if we'll ever really have that answer Ace. He's still claiming that he didn't do it. Even with all the evidence against him, he still says that it wasn't him." Logan gently reminded her. "If I had to take a guess? He probably just picked you because you were there."

"I don't know if that makes it better or worse." She replied. "God help me, but I don't know if I'd rather he had a reason for picking me or if it was just random bad luck."

"Either way, it doesn't change the outcome, does it?" He asked.

"No, not really." Rory admitted.

They were quiet again for a long time, and Logan thought that she might have fallen asleep when she spoke again.

"He's not going to get away with it, right? I know what he's claiming but with all the evidence against him, they won't let him off, will they?" She asked in barely a whisper.

"He won't get off." He promised her. "One way or another, he will pay Ace." And he would, they both knew. Whether the courts ruled in Rory's favor or not, the LDB would ensure that Tyler Greight never had an easy moment for the rest of his life.

* * *

The next day Rory and Logan and the others made their way to the courthouse early. After a brief discussion with ADA Bloom, Rory joined her family and friends in the front rows of the court room to await the beginning of the trial. She looked around the room with more interest than she had at the arraignment. Not only because she'd actually have to testify, but because she wasn't as dazed, and locked inside herself as she had been 11 days before. She studied the layout of the room, the colors, the play of light and shadow through the windows on one side, even the molding around the top of the room.

Most of all, she studied the faces of the people surrounding her: the seriousness that showed in their expressions, and the way that their eyes would reflect compassion and understanding to her when she met their eyes. She couldn't believe that they could care about her so much, without really knowing her. In some ways, that made what had happened seem that much worse.

As far as she knew, and as far as her 3am research had shown her, she had never met Tyler. She may have seen him in the halls or around the quad but she'd never been introduced to him, never had a conversation with him. She knew him, and he knew her, less even than the people surrounding her did and yet his actions would forever change her life. And they would forever mark his.

Within a few minutes lawyers and other court officials filed into their places. Soon court was being called to order and Tyler was brought into the room and again entered a plea of 'not guilty'. And then Rory studied him. She paid little attention to anything else in the courtroom, ignoring for the most part when the opposing attorneys each took their turns to make their opening statements. When court was called to recess, and Tyler was led out of the room, the group started to mill around and moved toward the outer hallway. Rory, Logan and Lorelai stayed seated until most of the rest of the people had left the room. Rory was silent but she was staring at the door that Tyler had walked out of and had a death grip on both Logan's and Lorelai's hands. Bloom was still at his table talking with his assistant.

"His sister was in Paris's SAT-prep program during freshman year." She said it quietly but the pair of lawyers were instantly interested in what she was saying and moved closer to the bar that separated them from the 'audience.'

"I don't think that he ever came into the room, I don't remember him coming in at all. But I remember one day as Paris and I were leaving, he was with her and a few other kids outside the newspaper offices." She finally looked at Bloom and the expression in her eyes nearly brought him to tears. "He looked at us and smiled. I think I might have nodded in response, because Paris was ranting about the kids in the program."

She squeezed her eyes closed and a single tear slipped down her cheek. "I never said a word to him and that's only time I can recall ever seeing him. Even this year when we've been living in the same dorm."

"That's good Rory. That's very good." Bloom gestured to the assistant. "Let's verify this. The dates and that his sister was in the program, where he was supposedly during those times. He's been claiming right from the start that he's never seen you before. That's he's never even heard your name. This can prove that he's lying."

"And if he's lying about having never seen her before, than it's not a stretch to believe that he's lying about the attack too." Lorelai said.

"Exactly. Let's get the information. And then we'll use it to hang him." Bloom replied with a shark like showing of teeth.

For two days they listened to testimony- first Rory's side of things and then Tyler's. It was during Bloom's cross examination of Tyler's testimony that he brought up their previous encounter, brief though it was. At first Tyler denied having ever been near the tutoring session but after a few pointed questions and a brief stumble on his part he finally admitted that he had in fact picked his sister up several times during the SAT prep period the year before and had indeed seen Rory. From there it didn't take long before Bloom had managed to pull a full confession from him on the stand, despite numerous objections from the defense.

When the judge came back with a guilty verdict it was no real surprise, even if the sentence of 12-months house arrest followed by 4 years probation seemed paltry in light of the crime. For Rory it didn't seem like that steep of a punishment but then she remember what Logan had said before the trial began, and she knew that regardless of the sentence Tyler was never going to have things easy again.

After all was said and done they all went out for dinner to celebrate. Rory was quiet and held back from the conversations flinging through the private dining room they were enjoying their meal at. She listened and she watched the interaction of the people around her: her mom and Logan's and Steph's parents, her grandparents and Elias, her friends and the older generations, even her Yale friends and Lane. She'd never really considered how the two worlds that she loved so much would come together but they had, seamlessly it seemed. And it was all because they cared enough to be there for her. Because they cared enough to make sure that she was okay, that she could be happy.

"The friends I made at Yale are still some of the best friends I have." Emily said softly in her ear and Rory turned to her with a smile.

"They are?" She asked.

"They are." She confirmed. "I'm positive that your Grandfather would say the same."

Side by side they sat together and watched the assembled group. "Not all the contacts that you make at school need be about your career, just as your friends may be drastically different than what you'd expect to need, or want."

"That's true." Rory agreed, thinking about Logan and the LDB crowd. They barely knew her and her personality seemed vastly different from theirs, but they'd gone out of their way to make things easier for her over the last few weeks. They'd done it merely because Logan and his parents, her mom, and her grandparents had asked it of them.

"I know that you're mother's often voiced opinion concerning a great deal of our society has influenced your interactions with them to date. But I hope that you'll give them a chance. They may just surprise you." Emily said softly.

Rory merely smiled softly and watched the crowd around her. Again she looked at Finn, Colin and Steph, Mitchum and Shira, the Vanderbilts' and of course Logan. Finally she glanced briefly at her Grandmother's happily content face.

"They already have, grandma. They already have."

* * *

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and that you'll comment to tell me what you think. I'm going to get busy on the next chapter right away... like now. Not sure how long it'll be before I have another chapter ready but keep an eye out for it, we're going to have a bit of a time jump in the next chapter.**_

_**See you soon!**_

_**~apalusa_light~**_


End file.
